Bad Boy with the Flaming Bandana
by nautical.star.83
Summary: Akari has just moved to Waffle Town to find a new home. She makes MANY new friends and meets some pretty attractive guys. However she can only fall for one. And who could be better than Waffle Towns bad boy, Luke? AkarixLuke with a little AkarixChase
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. **

**This is my first official fanfic so go easy on me! and I'm hoping it turns out to be more than a ten chapter story!**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

I could feel the ocean breeze brush against my skin and through my hair. The smell was most wonderful and inviting. It made me feel as if I were home.

"You are home, Akari." I had spoke aloud.

I moved from the city. I needed to get away from everyone. All the constant nagging drove me insane. I never had a moment to myself. A farm. It'd be PERFECT! Just me and the outdoors!

That's all I needed. No one else.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

I turned to see an older man approaching me. He had blond, almost white, hair. I assumed he was the captain. He had a curious look on his face.

"We will be on land soon. You might want to go and get your stuff. It should be in about fifteen minutes, or so."

"Thank you, Sir." I began to walk off, keeping to myself. Brushing my hair out of my face.

"Miss? If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"It's Akari. And yours?" I said as politely as I could.

"The names Pascal. You can come to me if you have any need or want to go to a different island."

"I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Well, Miss, I do believe you will be having to kick these young fellows off of you!" Pascal said with a laugh. I could feel myself starting to blush.

"Now, I don't know about that!"

"There are many young lads available, Miss Akari! Hopefully one you find to your liking!"

I turned with a small smile on my face. I didn't need to have my mind on boys. I had to focus on my life. Money, shelter, food, etc.

Leaving the conversation on that note, I walked away to get all my bags. I looked in the bathroom mirror to make sure my brown hair was at least half decent. To bad my cowlick was very noticeable. I tried to brush it down with my hand, but I was defeated. My hair stood as high as ever. I smoothed out what wrinkles I had in my clothes and slipped on some white flip-flops. I wore a white baseball shirt with light blue sleeves that came down a little past my elbows. I had on blue jeans with a hole in the knee. Accepting that this was as good as it was going to get, I took a good look at my little boat room and walked out. It was the beginning of the rest of my life.

When the boat docked on land, I was greeted by a little short, slightly chubby, man named Hamilton. I soon discovered that he was the Mayor of Waffle Town and that his son, Gill, would be the mayor to be.

"Akari, I would absolutely LOVE to give you a tour of the island!" spoke Hamilton with a smile full of glee!

"That would be terrific, Hamilton! I still don't know my way aro-"

"However, I have to get back to work. Would you mind going to the town hall and asking Gill to give you the tour?"

I was taken off guard a little, but I accepted and went on my way. Hamilton had pointed out the way to the Town Hall and said I could just drop my stuff off at the Sundae Inn.

I was greeted by a polite man and woman.

"You must be the new farmer! My name's Jake! This is my wife Colleen!"

"Hello, my dear. Welcome to the island! You can come here any time you'd like! Would you like to have anything to eat? Jake, Honey, get her bags and take them to an available room."

"Food?" I never realized how hungry I was. My tummy started to let out a low growl.

"Well, I don't really… have any money…" I whispered, slightly embarrassed.

"We wouldn't expect you to pay, my dear! The first few are on the house! Until you get settled in!"

"Thanks, but I couldn't accept anything like that. That's just too sweet! Its just to much!"

"Nonsense! It'd be an insult if you didn't!" Jake called from the stairway.

A smile crossed my face.

Colleen turned back to me, "Just let me go get Maya and we'll have Chase whip you up anything you'd like!"

Before I could reply she left. I made my way to an empty table and took a seat. I looked around the Sundae Inn and noticed they had a bar.

" This place just keeps getting better and better!" I spoke to myself.

"Hello! I'm Maya! I'll be your waitress! I hear your name's Akari! It's nice to meet ya! We can be the bestest of friends!"

I slightly jumped from her surprising approach.

"… Umm, hi? Yes, I am Akari. Its nice to meet you too Maya."

She wore a Pink, almost maid-like, dress with short orange-ish hair in braids.

"Can I get you something to eat?"

"Uhh…" I looked at the menu she placed in front of me.

"A vegetable sandwich?"

"Okay! It should be right out! I'll get Chase and Yolanda on it!"

Maya turned and walked away into what I assumed was the kitchen.

Within a few minutes a short, yet chubbier, woman walked out from the kitchen.

"Hello, there child. I'm Yolanda! One of the cooks here and Maya's grandma! I hope you enjoy your stay!"

She didn't even wait for a reply, she just left the Inn.

"Umm, nice to meet you?"

A few minutes had passed since my meeting with Yolanda and I began to grow hungrier. I could smell many wonderful and delightful aromas. My mouth began to water.

"Can I get you a napkin?"

There was a very attractive boy staring blankly at me. He had orange hair pushed back in three pins. He, also, had my food!

"Ohh, no, I'm fine!" I spoke as I wiped my chin.

He grinned and let out a laugh. He set my sandwich down on the table and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Chase. A cook here at the Sundae Inn. Are you the new farmer?"

"Yes! That's me!" I said in between chews.

"It's nice to meet you! You should come back to the Inn often! We love having guests! Especially ones with suck lovely blue eyes."

Was he flirting? I put my sandwich down and looked away while brushing my hair out of my face. I could feel my cheeks reddening.

"T-Thanks. You have really pretty purple eyes… hehe.."

"Thanks. I better get to back to work. I'll see ya around?"

"You betcha!"

He let out a small smile and returned to the kitchen.

'You betcha? Are you serious?'

Yepp, that was me! Embarrassing and awkward.

After my sandwich, I said my goodbyes and made my way to the Town Hall.

I was just a few feet from the door when it flew open and before I knew it I was on the ground! I opened my eyes, kind of in a daze and noticed papers filling the air. I looked around to see a guy about my age dressed in a blue sweater vest and plaid shorts. A bit tacky if you ask me. He had very light blond hair. He wore an angry expression. Or maybe aggravated? He was even slightly attractive. At this point, I don't think it mattered.

"Just what in the HELL did you think you were doing?" He yelled as he stood up, brushing the dirt and wrinkles out of his clothing.

I stared blankly at him. A bit surprised by his yelling.

"Are you mute?" he said angrily.

"No, I was just a bit startled. Umm, sorry, I guess. I was just looking for a boy named Gill."

He picked up his papers, turned to me and basically his face was a few inches away from mine.

"I am NOT a boy! I'm a grown man!" he snapped.

I couldn't take all this yelling anymore. I stood up, brushed off, looked him straight in the eyes, and got a huge breath of hair.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I DIDN'T do a damn thing to you! And you think you're a grown man? You're acting like a little five year old girl that lost his Barbie doll!" And with that, I turned and headed back the direction I came from.

"WAIT! WAIT!" I could hear him call. They just grew into faint noises, that turned into nothing.

"Breathe in, and out. In, and out." I kept saying to myself while walking up a path I wasn't quite sure of where it lead. But, trying to calm myself, I tried to focus on the scenery.

I seen a beautiful lake with a huge marvelous tree beside it. A few houses as well. I kept walking further up the path and came across many shops.

I met a lovely girl named Anissa. She was quiet, but seemed quite intelligent! And apparently, a doctor named, Jin (I think) is off limits. Her parents, Ruth & Craig seemed to be a little… harsh? Maybe not harsh, but who calls someone they just met "Scrawny"? all in all, they were a rather nice family.

I came across another shop, I soon discovered it was a blacksmith. I walked inside to greet and meet everyone. There was a middle aged woman named Mira. She was nice, but she kept to herself for the time that I was there. There was an older man named Ramsey, I believe. He seemed to be a bit moody. Menopause maybe? That only happens in women…

There, also, happened to be the cutest little girl named Chloe who has a dream of working in the mines. She could be like my little sister! I do have to say, one of the first things that caught my eye in the whole entire place, was a boy with muscles! I think he was the size of a house! He had red spiked hair and was called Owen. He had a bone crushing hand shake! Which reminds me, I need to get that doctor to check out my hand.

After about an hour, I had to say goodbye and farewell so I could meet the other residents. Chloe gave me a huge hug and made me pinky swear that I'd come back. I had to give her my word! Who could say no to a face like that?

As I continued walking up the path, I made my way to "Dale's Carpentry". I walked inside to be greeted by a some what bigger man with dark blue hair. He looked up from his work and let out a grunt. Wasn't that a nice way to greet someone you've never met?

"You must be Akari. The new rancher?"

"That's me! So, I'm gonna take a huge guess here, but you must be Dale. Correct?"

"Yes! That's me! How'd you ever guess?" He let out a small laugh. He looked so friendly when he smiled.

"A little birdie told me." I smiled.

"Well, I don't think you'd be all that interested in talking to an old fart like me. Why don't you follow the path up to the forest. There you'll find my two apprentices. They wouldn't mind some company. My son's been really wanting to meet ya for quite some time now!"

I smiled, realizing there were more boys on the island. I was quite excited about the idea of flirting with a bunch of strangers, which brought my mind back to Owen and Gill. They weren't exactly my type, but they were rather gorgeous!

"Sure thing!" I said, with a tone of excitement. I blushed slightly realizing I sounded a bit, to excited.

"Don't be afraid to show yourself around here more often! I hope you enjoy your house!"

Which brought me to a sudden realization.

"My house? Umm, do you know where that might be?"

His facial expression had seemed as if he were just let down.

"You haven't seen it yet?"

"N-no, I kind of angered my tour guide… he hee…"

"Well, that's okay! You can ask Luke to show ya! He's in the forest!"

"Right. Thanks! It was nice to meet you!" I turned, walked out the door, and made my way up the path.

It didn't take me long to start seeing the trees of green. I took it all in and relaxed a bit. I was really starting to like my new home. I closed my eyes and just breathed in the island air and listened to the sounds. I could hear birds whistling, the wind rustling, and the sound of wood.

Wood? I then opened my eyes to see a boy, younger than me, with blond spiked hair. He must have heard my footsteps, because he was looking right at me and began to approach me.

"Hi! I'm Bo! One of dale's apprentices! You must be the new rancher. Right?"

"Akari." I said whilst shaking his hand.

I noticed there was another boy. With long hair that was a dark blue, just like Dale's.

"That must be Luke?" I asked Bo.

"Yea! Hold on! LUKE! HEY! THE NEW RANCHER'S HERE!"

Luke jumped a bit, startled I'm guessing, and turned to look at Bo and I. He looked me up and down and gave a huge smile. He set his axe down and started running over to us with a hand in the air.

I slightly blushed.

"Hey! I'm Luke! It's so great to fin-"

Luke's voice was cut off. He had tripped and fell to the ground. Bo and I ran over to help him. As I grabbed and tried to help him off the ground, it seemed that he was just shoving me into the ground like a nail with all his strength! I don't think he needed my help.

"Thanks!" Luke said and gave me a huge smile.

I brushed off the dirt on my clothes and looked up at him.

I was stunned. He was gorgeous. He had golden cat-like eyes. His dark blue hair was pushed back into a flaming bandana. He wore a white cut-off t-shirt with a vest. Perfection.

"Waffle Town? This is Heaven!" I exclaimed in my mind, or so I thought.

"Huh?" Luke and Bo both said.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, slightly confused, not knowing they heard what I just said.

Luke laughed and held his hand over his stomach. He was unbelievably cute.

So much for a first impression I guess.

* * *

**So? Reviews will be MUCHH appreciated! that way I will know if i should continue the story or not!**

**The next chapter will get more into the story. i just wanted there to be a small introduction to some of the characters!**

**it'll get better! i PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is now up! I hope you guys enjoy! There's more LukexAkari in this chapter. There will be much more! So, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility or the characters!**

* * *

Many weeks have gone by and before I knew it, I was just one of the Waffle Town regulars! It was like all these people new me my whole life! All the residents were so sweet (except Gill, of course, we had a run-in at the beginning). I became friends with almost everyone, but no one could replace my best friends!

Before I was completely settled in, I stopped at Brownie Ranch to see how they did everything. I really couldn't wait to get a hold of some horses. A natural cow girl! Well, sometimes. Anywho, when I first got there I was greeted by Hannah and Cain who showed me some of their techniques for farming. Of course, I didn't understand most of them. So they just sent my to go meet their daughter, Rene. I fell in love with her! We're practically like sisters! I loved how she is with animals! And she's just so funny!

When Rene and I became closer and better friends, I was at their ranch every moment I had. Which is where I met my other sister, Kathy. She was everything I wanted to be. She was thin with long dirty blond hair. She was born to ride horses! She's amazing! I really don't know how I would describe it, I guess it's something you'll have to see for yourself! Another amazing thing? That girl can hold her liquor.

We all three become best friends. It was quite amazing how we sort of just instantly clicked. They were my heroes. I want to be just like them! Just not have their taste in guys. No offense of course.

But, I'm losing sight in something else that's quite important. Someone, rather. Luke. I couldn't deny that I held a strong attraction towards him. Especially with it being the season of summer! When he takes off his shirt because he's hot from chopping wood, it KILLS me! His muscles just gleam in the summer sun.

"STOP!" I shouted to myself while weeding my crops outside. "You can NOT keep thinking like that! We're just friends! That's all we can and will ever be! That's all you want. Right? Isn't it? You don't need some guy! You're perfectly fine on your own! It should blow over soon. Maybe a month or two? Please? Ohh, please Goddess? He's my best friend! I just need to get over him!"

"Get over who?" said a feminine voice, I instantly recognized. I looked up to see my two sisters staring at me with curious expressions.

"Kathy? Rene? What are you guys doing here? Umm, didn't you guys have to, like, tend animals or go get hammered at 11 o' clock in the morning? Hehee…he…"

'I am sooo screwed. Let the questions begin: 5, 4, 3, 2, and-'

"Akari's got a crush! Akari's got a crush!" sung Rene very child like.

"So, Akari, who do you like?" Kathy walked closer. She was backing me into the side of my house.

"You guys, of course! Duh!" Hmm, I don't think they were going to buy it…

Kathy pinned me up against the side of my house. She was a whole lot stronger than she looked. I struggled to get out from beneath her. Kathy's eyes never left my face.

"Rene, get her."

"Get me? What? What are you gonna do?"

Rene started tickling me like crazy! I couldn't break free for anything!

"Stop it! Reenneeee! STOP! Hahhaahaaa!"

"Tell us Akari!"

"FINE! FINE! I'll tell you!" Kathy let go and Rene backed off.

"For the record, I DON'T like him! I just think he's attractive!"

"Whatever Akari, just tell us who!" they both said in unison, loudly.

I turned away and prepared my self for their reactions.

"…."

"What did you say?"

"L…"

"Who?"

"Lu…"

"AKARI! JUST TELL US!"

"LUKE!" I turned to face them and they were staring at me with their jaws dropped open.

"Don't you think he's a bit of a clutz, and well, stupid?"

I slapped Kathy on her arm.

"OW!" she rubbed it back and forth trying to wipe away the sting.

"Kathy, be nice! Akari, I personally think that you guys would be adorable for each other! You guys could go on dates, have picnics under the stars, and cuddle close when it gets cold…" Rene was dazed out into her own little world. I face was in awe. She hugged herself as if she wanted someone else to do it for her. A small smile crossed her face. That's when it hit me.

"Rene, Rene. My dear sweet girl, I think that was all the proof we need to come to the conclusion that you're in love!" she began to blush.

"T-that's N-NOT true!" She turned the way she came and was heading back up the path. When Kathy joined in.

"Really? That's funny. You don't usually stutter unless you're trying to hide something. Isn't that right Rene?"

She picked up her pace. We chased after her. Kathy and I looked at each other and nodded our heads. We ran faster and tackled Rene to the ground.

"UGGGH! OWW!" Rene yelled. We flipped her over to where she was now facing us with her back on the ground.

"Payback." an evil smirk came upon my face. I dove in and started tickling Rene like crazy! She couldn't stop laughing. Tears poured down her face!

"GUYS! HAHAHAA! S-S-TOPP ITTTT! HAHAHAA! PLE- HAHAHAHHA! PLEASE?"

"Will you tell us?" asked Kathy. Rene nodded her head. I stopped with the tickling and Kathy let go. Rene stood up, wiped the tears from her face, and smoothed out her clothing.

"Well…?" I asked with much anticipation.

She whispered very soft, but clear, "Toby…"

"Awww! Can I help? I think you guys would be so cute together!" I was so happy for her! I really did think they'd be cute together! Kathy just stood there.

"Whoa! Wait! Does he like you?" Rene's smile slowly faded away.

"I don't know… I haven't really talked to him…" Silence fell upon us.

"Have you tried flirting?"

"I… I don't really know how to." Rene's cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"You should! Maybe we can teach you!" I was getting real excited! I loved playing matchmaker! Not with myself, but with others was always better! It was like watching a movie, but 3-D.

Rene nodded. Kathy smiled.

"This will be sooo much fun! And hey, Akari, when we're done with Rene and Toby, we can get you and Luke together!" she let out a huge smile!

"Haha, funny Kathy. Hilarious. So, who is it you like?"

"No one. Shall we get started?" Her face didn't turn colors, she didn't stutter, and she wasn't fumbling around or anything. So, I took her word. Even if I didn't, I don't know how I would get it out of her. Rene and I don't stand a chance up against her.

We all made our way to my house and set on the couch. I got three cups and filled them with orange juice and brought them to my guests.

"Here ya go!" Everyone took a sip.

"So, how do I flirt?"

Kathy and I looked at each other and giggled. This was going to be a fun project!

"Guys, I don't know about this…"

"Rene, chill! It's all going to be fine!" Kathy spoke as I made sure Rene's hair looked good. Rene started breathing in and out real deep and slow. We were making our way towards Maple Lake. We knew Toby would be crossing through the district soon to return home.

"Go stand over by the lake!" I told her.

"Are you sure about this?"

"YES! Now go! I think I see him coming!" Rene nodded her head.

Rene headed towards the lake and sat on the dock. Toby was heading towards his house. At first, it seemed like Toby didn't even notice her. Rene seemed to assume that too. She threw a rock into the lake. Toby looked over and saw her. She waved to him. Toby waved back and had a smile come across his face. He began to walk over to her.

"Hey, Rene. What are you doing out here?"

"Just enjoying the view."

"Ohh, cool. It's pretty out here isn't it?"

"Yea, I love it out here! It's so lovely!" Rene smiled and began walking around on the dock more.

"AWW! They're so cute!"

"Kathy, shut up or Toby will see us! Quit moving! I think he'll notice a talking moving bush."

"Fine. I'll stop at-"

"Shh!" We looked back at the cute-to-be couple. Rene was walking around on the dock and she slipped!

"AHH!" She started to fall backwards into the water. Luckily, Toby had fast reflexes for someone who slept all the time. He moved forward and caught her in his arms. He grabbed a hold of her and pulled her close. She tried to catch her breath and then she realized that Toby was holding her arms. She looked up at him, smiled, and looked back down at his hands around her arms. He followed her eyes and he instantly let go. They both began to blush. He scratched his head.

"Well, it's, umm, getting late. I guess I better go."

"Okay… Bye."

"See ya." he turned and walked off as quick as he could until he reached his house.

I looked back at Rene who was in a daze. A huge smile swept across her face.

"So, what do you think?"

"Ohh, he likes her."

The next day came and I couldn't help but think about Rene and Toby. They were so cute together. I couldn't deny the emptiness I felt. I've always wanted someone like that. Someone to hold me, to comfort me, to share inside jokes, and to just… love me.

"Now, now, Akari. You're to young to be thinking about love." I continued watering my plants and I went inside to clean up and straighten my house a bit.

"What to do now?" it was a beautiful day outside. I had an urge to go to Carmel Falls. "Maybe I could swim?" I settled for that and went to find my pink bikini with the black polka-dots. I slipped it on and pulled on some blue jean cut off shorts with a black fitted t-shirt and walked out the door with a towel in hand.

As I was walking down the path I heard someone call, "Akari! Hey! Where ya going?" I recognized that voice anywhere.

"Hey Luke!" my heart skipped a beat. 'Can you please stop doing that?' I thought. "I'm going to go swimming down at Carmel Falls." His jaw dropped.

"Can I come?"

"I don't know Luke…" I said teasing him.

"Please? I promise I'll be nice and I won't splash you much!"

"Hmm, I'm not sure…" he got on his knees and started to beg.

"Akari! C'mon!"

"Do you even have any trunks!"

"Nahh, I don't need them!"

"Luke, how are you gonna go swimming then?"

"That's why thdy invented boxers!"

"Uhh… AHH!" Luke picked me up and spun me around and threw me on his back.

"I AM coming with you! You don't own the Falls!"

"I might…" I giggled. "Ah! Haha! Luke Stop!" He threw me in the air a bit.

"I can't help it! You're as light as a feather!" he started running. I held closer.

"Luke! Slow down! You're gonna trip!"

"No, I won't! Chill Akari!"

"Fine…" I rolled my eyes. He slowed down. And he came to a stop. I realized we were there and that I had to get off of him. I really, _REALLY,_ didn't want to. But, I sucked it up and slid off of him.

"Wanna swim?"

"Haha, yes! Hold on, I gotta get out of my jeans." I slid off my jeans and he slid off his vest and T-shirt. He was gorgeous. He started taking off his pants and I looked away. Before he could catch me. I took off my shirt and tossed it aside. I fixed my hair a bit and looked up. There was Luke in his boxers, looking at me. I'm not sure, but I think we both had the same expressions on our faces. I looked away. My face was reddening. I could feel it.

"Wow, it's hot. We should get in." He nodded. I stepped forward putting my foot in the water to test how cold it was. I then felt Luke Grab my waist, pick me, and toss me in the water. I kicked and kicked until I finally surfaced. I took in a big gulp of air and wiped my eyes.

"Luke! *cough cough* haha! Why did you do that?" He smiled.

".. I…. fell?" I got out, ran towards him and tackled him into the water. When I surfaced, I looked for him and saw him kicking underneath the water. As soon as his head reached the top, I snatched his bandana and started swimming away.

"Akari! I lost my bandana!"

"Ohh, really?" I help his bandana up.

"Hey! Give it back! I'm gonna beat you up sooo bad for this!" He started swimming towards me.

"You are? Am I suppose to be scared? Hahaha! Bring it, Bad Boy!"

He grinned. He started swimming faster. This boy could swim. I turned and started kicking as hard and fast as I could. It wasn't good enough. He grabbed my legs and brought me closer. I tried to get away. But it was impossible! He had a strong grip. He then grabbed my waist and pulled me close. I held my hands up in an attempt to keep his bandana away from him. He simply snatched it and grinned.

"Hahaa! I got it!"

"Barely… Next time you won't be so lucky." He smiled. I looked away. "ugh. You just wait."

I felt his hand slide across my waist. He was just now removing his arm. He had such a delightful touch. It sent huge shivers down my spine. I looked back to see him putting his bandana back on. He looked so cute. Whether he had the bandana on or not. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Ummm, something wrong?" I broke out of my daze and returned to reality. I had to think fast.

"No, there's just something on your face."

"What? Where?"

"Hold on, I'll get it." I swam closer, stood up, and splashed as much water as I could into his face.

"Akari! Hahaha! Why are you so mean?"

"UH! MEAN? You think I'm mean? Luke, that hurts. Real bad…" I turned away and hid my face in my hands.

"Akari, No! I'm sorry! I don't think your mean! Akari, look at me! C'mon! I didn't mean it! I was only teasing!" I looked over at him and started smiling.

"I know! Hahaa!" He started laughing.

"You're Awful!"

"That's why we're such good friends! Because you're just as bad as I am!"

"Am not!"

"Wanna bet?"

"How?"

"I don't know… Let me think… You think too."

A few moments passed.

"Akari, I got it! Let's bet on Gill."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's see who Gill hates more in one day. Starting tomorrow at noon."

"Hmm, I accept your bet. Prepare to lose."

* * *

**What do you think? Keep going? I put Rene and Toby in here because her or Kathy and their relationships will come in help in the future of this story. So, reviews will be MUCH appreciated! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3!**

**Sorry For my spelling of "Renee" guys. It aggravates me when other people don't spell words right. So I apologize if I do.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvest Moon: ToT or the characters!**

* * *

Luke's POV

The sun shone through my window. My eyes opened and I hopped out of bed. Today's the day!

"The bet begins in 2 hours." I took a quick shower and got some breakfast. Dad made some pancakes and left me some on the counter. I gobbled them up and made my way to Akari's house. There she was. Watering her crops.

"Hey!" she looked up. She had a huge evil smile on her face.

"Hey Luke! Are you ready?"

"To win? Of course! Are you ready to lose?"

"Excuse me? You don't know what I have in mind for our dear 'friend' Gill." She rubbed her hands together all evil-like.

"What?"

"I can't tell you Luke!"

"Fine..."

"Ready to lose?"

"I think that questin is, are yo-"

"Ready to win? Yepp!" I rolled my eyes.

"The game starts in 30 minutes. I'll see ya at Town Hall!" I waved good bye and started heading towards the Town Hall.

I started setting up for my prank. I was going to glue Gill's butt to his chair. That was just a beginner. I'll give him a small break before I do anything else. The Clock tower rung and the clock stuck 12. It was noon. I opened up 2 bottles of industrial glue and poured them into his chair. I then waited behind the desk. I heard the door open and someone tip-toed in. I glanced up and it was Akari. She didn't notice me. She was carrying small boxes of something. And, was that a bucket? I'm not quite sure though… she walked up stairs.

Gill walked in not to much longer after Akari did. He set his folders of files on his desk. This was going to be great! I just wish he'd hurry up and sit! I didn't want the glue to dry. He got a cup of water and walked upstairs. Where Akari was! She was going to pull a prank on him! I had to see it! I waited and after a few minutes I snuck upstairs. I hid under one of the tables. Gill was looking out one of the windows and going through files. I saw Akari come out from behind one of the book cases and make her way to the door. She wrapped it with saran wrap. The whole door! What could she be doing with that?

"There are to many books out!" Gill yelled. Akari froze. She watched him and made sure he wasn't going to turn around. She walked underneath the fire alarm and pulled out a lighter. She let it catch flame and held it close. The alarm went off and the sprinklers came on. Akari hid behind the bookshelf and watched Gill panic. He grabbed what files he could and sped towards the door. He ran into the saran wrap and was sent backwards! As soon as he hit the ground Akari threw the huge bucket of water on him and tossed a blanket on him! I don't know why she did that though… kind of stupid if you ask me… she then ran towards the saran wrapped door and cut it open with a pocket knife and ran out laughing! She was escaping! I got up and tried to run.

"And just where do you think you are going Luke?" I shoved him out of the way and ran like hell.

"Luke! You'll get paid back! Trust me! You will rue this day!" I ignored most of what he said. What was _he_ going to do?

I made it outside of the Inn where I saw Akari on the ground laughing. Did she really just out prank me? _ME_? I'm Luke! The greatest prankster of all! How did this little girl just beat me? No one has ever beaten me! I'll have to prank her sometime. Soon. Akari must have noticed my expression.

"What's wrong Luke? Are you sad that I just kicked your ass in pranks?" She kept laughing. She started crying.

"Okay, Akari. You win. But this isn't over, alright? This is GOING to happen again and I WILL beat you!"

"Do you really want to see a repeat of what just happened?"

"Shut up…"

"Okay, Luke! I won! Now, you owe me."

"What do you mean?"

"Luke, it was a bet. Which means the loser owes the winner! So, you owe me, punk!"

"Well, what do you want?" She looked around and then I heard her tummy make a funny noise. I smiled and laughed.

"Well, 'Winner', would you like to eat at the Inn? My pay!"

"Certainly!" We linked arms like we always did and walked into the Inn. That's when I saw her. She had beautiful tan skin. She was dancing. She was hot!

"Luke, are you okay?" I didn't even see Chase walk over here.

"Yea, I'm fi-"

"You're drooling!" I wiped my chin.

"I am not Akari!"

"Whatever."

"Can we just get something to eat?"

"Sure, right this way guys." We were seated close to where the girl was dancing. I couldn't help but stare. Chase placed the menus on our table.

"What will it be, Idiot?"

Silence.

"Luke!" Akari hit me on my shoulder.

"What?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Her… I mean, ummm, anything with spinach will do." I closed the menu and gave it back to Chase. Akari was rolling her eyes.

"Who is she?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Selena. She's the new dancer. Why don't you go talk to her? I'll keep Akari busy." He winked at me. What did that mean?

"Okay…" I got up and started making my way over to her. That's when it all happened.

"LUKE! COME BACK!" I turned to see Chase laughing and Akari giving me a mean look.

"Ummm, what?" Chase pointed down and started busting out laughing. I looked down to see, well, umm, something pointing out, that was very noticeable below my waist. I covered it with my hands and ran out. I heard Akari start to laugh.

Well, that was quite embarrassing.

Akari's POV

"What will it be Idiot?"

Luke didn't say anything. He just kept making googly eyes at that tramp! Someone should tell her to put some clothes on. It was disgusting!

"Luke!" I hit him on his shoulder.

"What?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Her…" I rolled my eyes. "I mean, umm, anything with spinach will do." he closed the menu and shoved it into Chase's arms.

"Who is she?" Luke asked.

"Selena. She's the new dancer. Why don't you go talk to her? I'll keep Akari busy." he winked. I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Okay…" Luke got up and started to make his way over to her. What a pig.

That's when Chase started busting out laughing

"LUKE! COME BACK!"

"Ummm, what?" Chase pointed down and Luke followed the direction of his point. I looked down. And there was Luke's, 'item', waking up? Luke covered it with his hands and ran out. Chase and I started laughing our ass's off! I couldn't help it! Serves him right. Pig.

After about 30 minutes of laughing, Chase helped me up and smiled at me.

"That was very entertaining!" He laughed again. As did I. He looked in my eyes. He was very gorgeous. Not Luke handsome, but close. He brushed my hair out of my face.

"I-I got t-to go…"

I turned and walked out.

"Akari, you're an idiot…" Well, I was.

I walked home, just thinking. Luke is apparently going crazy over that Selena whore… Maybe I should give Chase a chance? I don't know…

It's been a week since the 'Luke accident' and I haven't seen or heard from him since. I've walked past the carpenter's many times when going to see Renee and Kathy. I was to scared to go in. I didn't know if Luke was still embarrassed or what. I was going to wait for him to come to me. If that ever happened. I started watering my crops and that's when I heard,

"AKARI! Where ya been, bud?" it was Luke! I couldn't hold my smile back! I missed him sooo much!

"Luke!" I ran, jumped on him, and gave him a huge hug!

"LUKE! I MISSED YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

I wasn't gonna let go of him.

"AKARI! GET OFF!"

"NOT UNTILL YOU TELL ME!" we tumbled to the ground. Him landing on top of me, of course!

"Are you okay Akari?"

"I-'m F-fine…"

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"Akari?" he looked down to see that he was on top of me.

"Oh, Goddess! I'm sooo sorry!" he got up and gave me a hand. He then picked me up and twirled me around.

"LUKE! STOP IT!" I laughed.

After we played around for a little bit we went inside my house to get something to drink. I grabbed two glasses and poured orange juice in them. I handed it to him as I sat on the couch beside him.

"So…"

"What's up, Akari?"

"Nothing."

A few moments of silence passed us.

"Where have you been Luke? It's been to long…"

"I was home…"

"Ohh…"

"Guess what?" My curiosity got the best of me.

"What?"

"I, Luke, have a date with Selena tomorrow at the Inn at 7! I finally talked to her! She's sooo great! You don't even know Akari! She's just sooo amazing!" He had the hugest smile on his face. He was truly happy. Why did that bother me? I was just attracted to Luke. NOTHING else!

"T-that's… a-awesome, Luke. I hope you have fun. Hey, I really have to get back to the farm. I'll see ya around okay?"

"Akari, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Hahaa! I just have a lot of work to do."

"Uhh, okay. Bye Akari." He gave me a hug and then left. I fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with me?"

Luke's POV

"It's almost 7!" I smiled so huge! I was sooo excited! My date with Selena! She was sooo hot! I couldn't wait to see her! She had such tan skin! She was sooo sexy! I just hope she never heard of the 'incident' at the Inn the other day…

I made my way towards the Inn. I walked in and there she was. Waiting for me. The most sexiest girl in town and she waiting for me! Man, I'm sooo lucky!

"Hey, Luke! You're on time!"

"Yea, I wouldn't miss this for anything!" she laughed. Her laugh was even hot!

Chase led us to our seats and we sat down. After we ordered, it was kind of silent. I had to lighten the mood.

"So, Selena, where are you originally from?"

"Toucan Island. Have you ever heard of it? It's not to far from here."

"I've heard people talk about it before. I never new it was an actual place!"

"Okay…?"

"What's it like there?"

"Sunny, beautiful, warm. Makes this town look like crap." Well, that was kind of mean.

"Here you go guys! Here's your food!" Chase placed our food in front of us. He stood there and just looked at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Luke, I was wondering… do you think you could talk to Akari for me?"

"Sure! About what?" He stared blankly at me.

"Can you hook us up?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks man! You aren't so bad after all!" He patted me on the back and smiled. I watched as he went back to the kitchen. If I only I knew what 'hooking up' meant. I looked back to Selena.

"Who's Akari?"

"She's my best friend! She's really great! You'd love her!"

"The girl you were with the last time?"

"Yea, That's her!"

"Cool." She started eating her salad. She was so tiny! I don't know why she didn't gain some wait. She didn't need a salad. She still had a rockin' body though.

After we ate, I walked her to her bedroom in the upstairs of the inn.

"I had a great time tonight, Luke."

"Me too!"

…

"Well, aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Uhh, yea!" I leaned in and started kissing her. She started putting her tongue in my mouth. I did it back.

"OKAY! Luke, stop! That's to much!"

"Okay, goodnight?"

"Goodnight." she walked to her room and slammed her door shut.

"Man, that was AWESOME!"

* * *

**So, How bout it? not the best. But it WILL get better! Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up guys! Sorry about the third one! I hope this one makes up for it! I tried to be more descriptive! Sorry if there's any incorrect spelling. A big shout out to all of the readers and reviewers! Thanks for everything! Keep doing what you are doing! Thanks! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvest Moon: ToT or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

Akari's POV

It was noon. The sun was bright and it was very hot. One of the hottest days of the season, I think. It was a great day to go outside and take a swim. I loved summer, but the heat was a little much sometimes. The end of summer was near. We had to live it up. Kathy, Renee, and I had plans to go to the beach and take a nice long swim. A girl's day. I was on my way to go meet them.

I had my sun hat and glasses on. I wore a purple bikini and black flip flops. Of course, while walking, I wore a bathing suit cover-up. I didn't want to walk around town in just a bikini. One slut in this town is good enough. *cough*cough* SELENA *cough*

Luke and Selena had their date. Luke's been a little distant ever since. He's been stuck up her ass. It's only been a few days since then, but I haven't seen him as much as I usually do. I remembered the day we went swimming in the Caramel Falls. I smiled to myself. I couldn't deny how great his biceps were. He was so strong and I got to see him shirtless! Selena's probably seen more than that. Already! Ugh, they make me sick.

I finally made it to town and it was kind of empty. Everyone must have stayed inside because it's so hot. I was walking past the Inn when I saw Chase exiting.

"Hey, Akari! What are you doing today? Going swimming?"

"Yea. It's like the hottest day ever! What else am I suppose to do?"

"You could come and hang out with me…?" Was he asking me on a date? Sort of?

"That'd be great Chase!" A smile came appeared on his face. "But, I'm suppose to meet Kathy and Renee at the beach."

"Ohh, that's cool. Well, I guess I better let you get to it." He turned and slowly started walking away. I felt bad for him. He seemed sad. I didn't like it.

"Umm, wait! Chase, would you like to join us?"

"Really?" He started smiling.

I nodded.

"Okay! Great! I have to get my trunks. I'll meet you guys there in about 20-30 minutes?" He turned and ran off to his house, I'm assuming.

'Great. I hope Kathy and Renee don't get mad that I invited him…'

I continued on my way until I made it to the beach. Kathy, Renee, Toby, and Owen were laying on the beach. Kathy and Owen were beside each other, talking. Renee and Toby were really close, but silent. They had smiles across their faces. They would be sooo cute together!

I cleared my throat. Everyone turned to see me. Kathy stood up.

"Hey, Akari! We didn't think you'd ever get here! Where ya been?"

"I was talking to Chase. So, what happened to girl's day?"

"Akari, I told Toby that we were coming here and he already had plans to be here today too! He brought Owen with him that way Kathy wouldn't be alone."

"What am I suppose to do then?" I really wanted to see their reactions.

"Owen invited Luke!" My jaw dropped. This was going to be fun.

"What? His ass-plug isn't going to 'drop by'? Kathy walked closer and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Is that jealousy, I hear?" she turned and walked off back to Owen.

"NO! It's not! Plus, I just invited Chase!"

"Did I hear my name?" Chase walked up behind me. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Chase, my man! Nothing much! Just chilling with some fine ladies! Wanna join?" Owen said as he jogged over to Chase slapping his hands.

"Why not? As long as I get Akari." He looked over to me. I started blushing. Renee elbowed me.

"I think he likes you."

"How would you have ever guessed that, Renee?" She giggled and shrugged her shoulders. This was going to be an interesting day.

"Chase, Toby! Come over here! Game plan!" Toby, Chase, and Owen huddled together.

"Game plan for what?" Kathy was clueless. So was Renee and I. We huddled together.

"What could they be planning?"

"I don't know, but I think we should all watch our backs." Laughter came from the small group of guys.

"Umm, guys, I think we might be in trouble." Rene looked a little scared.

"Maybe we should go on and get in the water." Kathy and Renee nodded. We began to strip down to our swim suits. I looked over to the guys and saw that they were doing the same. My eyes fell on Chase. He didn't have a body like Luke's, but his body was still breath taking. He caught me staring at him and waved. I turned away.

"Pick your jaw up dear." I didn't even notice Kathy walk over beside me. I laughed, embarrassed.

Kathy, Renee, and I started making our way towards the water. It was really beautiful out here. The ocean was just sparkling and waiting for us to jump in. it was so hot that I actually think I started sweating on the walk from the beach to the ocean. We were just a few yards away when we heard Owen call out, "NOW!" Renee, Kathy, and I all turned in unison to look behind us to see the boys running to us. I seen Owen pick up Kathy, run and throw her into the water. Renee and I started to run away. Chase fell and I started laughing. After that he wasn't anywhere close to me. Toby caught up to Renee and picked her up and threw her in. I couldn't help but laugh. I turned to see where Chase was. As I turned around, I saw Chase flying towards me. He could really run. I started taking off but I started tripping so I slowed just a tiny bit. I didn't think that Chase was so close. He then grabbed me. "I got you! You can't defeat Chase!" He held me bridal style. He smelled, surprisingly, good. It was almost intoxicating.

"Put me down!" He started laughing. "Sure thing!" he tossed me into the water. I kicked furiously and surfaced. All three boys were laughing. Kathy, Renee, and I gave each other the 'look'. That was our game plan signal. We nodded heads and dove in for the attack. We climbed on top of them trying to push their heads under water. Owen tossed Kathy off. Renee actually succeeded in the mission. I, however, was pulled off and shoved underwater. Chase then pulled me up, "Have you had enough little lady?" He held me in his arm for a moment. I looked up to see him staring at me with his beautiful purple eyes. "Not even clo-"

He then let go and went underwater. He was under for quite sometime. I was slightly impressed by his swimming skills. Which was kind of ridiculous, it was an island. You should have known how to swim with all the water surrounding you.

When Chase finally came up for air, his hair was soaked. He didn't have his pins in, I noticed. He flipped his hair back. Damn. He was pretty hot. Before he caught me looking, again, I turned to see what the others were doing. Renee and Toby were just swimming and talking. Kathy and Owen were wrestling in the water. They started splashing one another. Chase started swimming back to me. I splashed a little water at him. He began to laugh. He looked real cute when he smiled. He looked happy. I guess that's what smiles are meant for.

We all played in the ocean for a while. That's when Luke decided to make his appearance. He even brought _her. _I really wasn't surprised. "Hey guys! What's up?" Everyone got out of the water and crowded around them. I joined. "Akari! How's it going?"

"Good! How about you, guys?" Selena nodded. "Good!" Luke called out in his voice, oh-so-happy. He wrapped an arm around her. Eww. Kathy noticed my expression. "Hey, why don't we all go swimming again?" There were random shouts of "Yea!" and everyone was talking.

"Lukey, I am NOT going in that water!"

"Selena, come on! It won't bite you!"

"It might." I clasped my hands over my mouth. Whoops!

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"Ohh, nothing." I said all innocently and started heading towards the water. She stomped her foot in the sand.

"Luke, I'm not going!" She ran off to the Inn. Chase called out from beside me.

"Aren't ya gonna go get her, bro?"

"Nahh," Luke shook his head. "She's always mad at me. Let's get in the water!" Luke ran and picked me up and threw me on his back. "Luke! PUT ME DOWN!" I started beating on his back with my fist. He lifted me up off his back and tossed me into the water. I couldn't help but laugh. Big, goofy Luke was back. I missed him so much. I had the feeling that I wouldn't see him like this. I wouldn't see him when he would be all goofy and silly. Just because of Selena. I sighed and then continued in on all the fun.

Everyone started swimming and splashing. It was WILD! There were random yells and screams. Everyone was having a blast. Luke and I started racing each other. We raced about 5 times. I beat him once! Just ONE time! It was kind of pathetic. I couldn't hide how proud I was though. I did it! I beat Luke!

After the races, everyone went against each other. We divided up into teams. The girls against guys. We attacked each other with water. Luke and Chase ganged up on me. They both picked me up, swung me, and threw me. As soon as I surfaced they attacked me with splashes of water. Everyone had misfits of laughter.

That went on for a little bit. I was getting a bit exhausted. I wasn't a great swimmer. I didn't even swim much. I was starting to pay the price. Chase went over to talk with Owen. He left me and Luke alone. Luke splashed me a few times. He laughed and laughed. I loved hearing his laugh. It was so great! every time I heard it, no matter when, it put me in a great mood!

"Did you have fun today, Akari?" disturbing my thinking.

"Yea, I did Luke! Don't you think you should go apologize to Selena? Or whatever?"

"I will later. She's always mad at me. She gets mad if I start walking with the wrong foot!"

"She sounds so peachy and sweet!" I rolled my eyes. He laughed. We grew silent. Luke looked over to Chase and looked back at me.

"Akari?"

"Yea?"

"What's 'hooking up'?"

"What do you mean?"

"Chase said that I should hook you and him up. How do I do that?" I was a bit confused. Chase wanted to get with me? I guess I should have known. He gave out pretty strong hints. I blushed.

"Why are you red, Akari?" I touched my face.

"I'm n-not!" I smiled. And giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" I laughed some more.

"Luke, 'hooking up' can mean different things. In this case it means that he wanted you to put in a good word for him. Like encourage me to go out with him."

"Like, on a date?"

"Yea!" He looked like he understood a little more.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I think I might give him a chance. Not yet, but soon. I mean, he's a really sweet guy and look at him! He's pretty good looking!" His smile kind of faded. It soon returned.

"If he hurts you, I get to beat him up?" I giggled some more.

"He won't hurt me!"

"He might!"

"Okay Luke! You can beat him up!" He fist pumped the air. I laughed even more.

"Wanna race again?"

"Sure! You're gonna be destroyed this time!"

It was about 6 o'clock when I became hungry. I think everyone else did too. I know Owen did.

"Ohh, my Goddess! Guys, I'm sooo hungry! When can we eat?" Everyone started agreeing with nods and yells.

"Hey, I can go get some food from the Inn, bring it back, and we can cook it over the fire."

Everyone agreed.

Luke's POV

"Hey, I can go get some food from the Inn, bring it back, and we can cook it over the fire and grill." Chase said. Everyone agreed.

"Hey, Chase! I'll come help ya!"

"Thanks, Luke."

We left all the others screaming and running around. I loved Waffle Town in the summer. The ocean was great! I loved being with all my friends. Especially my best friend, Akari! She was so much fun! She tried so hard to beat me in the races. She won once. She was so proud! I was proud too! Of course, I had to slow down a bit. She was so tiny! I knew she wouldn't stop until she won. I hated to see her sad. She looked sooo much better when she was smiling! She looked happy! Like when I brought up Chase. She was so excited for some reason. She couldn't stop giggling. I never got what it was with girls. Why they went so crazy over guys. Why would she like Chase anyways? He was a great guy, but he was a cook. That wasn't good enough for Akari. She needed a real man. Someone to protect her when things got bad. Not someone who could cook excellent food. She said he was 'good-looking', how could he be? He wasn't that muscular. Well, a lot more muscular than Akari. She was a girl though. She wasn't suppose to be huge. That would be nasty, in my opinion. I looked Chase up and down. Who has orange hair? Seriously? He looks a little girly, too. I think some one else would-

"Did you talk to Akari for me?" Chase, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yea. I talked to her!"

"And?"

"We talked about Selena for a bit."

"Luke! You idiot! I meant, did you talk about me?"

"Uhh, Yea! We did! She giggled a lot." he looked a bit disappointed. Good.

"What'd you say?"

"She thinks you like her. I kind of told her that."

"Did she look happy?" I nodded.

"Do you think I have a chance?"

"Yea, I'd say so. She looked like she likes you." He smiled. I don't know why she would. He was all wrong for her.

"So, why do you like Akari, Chase?"

"I don't know. She's fun to be around. She's so tiny. With beautiful eyes and a rockin' body!" I thought back to the day we were at Caramel Falls. She did have a rockin' body. She was really pretty. Especially with her hair wet. Just like today. Her skin was tanned, but not as much as Selena's. When the sun hit her right, she looked like she glowed. I don't think I'd use rockin' to describe it though.

We made it to the Inn and got some burgers, hot dogs, buns, chips, pickles, cheese, ketchup, and grabbed a bunch of sodas. We even grabbed some stuff to make some smores. I was going to check on Selena but she was locked in her room. I told her that she could come join us for some food if she wanted. She didn't answer. She must still be mad.

Chase and I arrived back around 7-ish with all the supplies. Chase and the girls started cooking. They started cooking the burgers on the grill and some roasted hot dogs on a stick over the fire. Chase made sure that no one touched his burgers. He was so girly. He almost bit Owen's head off when he said that Chase needed to flip the burgers.

When the food was all done, everyone grabbed what they wanted and took a seat on the beach together. Everyone was huddled around the camp fire. I took a seat beside Akari. Chase sat on the other side of her.

"How's the food Akari?""It's great, Chase! You're really amazing! You can cook anything, can't you?"

"I try too." they laughed a little.

"How's yours, Luke?" I took a bite off of one of my burgers and then a bite off of one of my hot dogs. They were actually really good. I was quite surprised.

"They're okay." Chase glared at me. He turned his attention back to Akari. We finished our food and Toby and Renee passed out the smores. They were better than the actual food! I had a love for chocolate though.

"Today was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yea, thanks for ganging up with Owen and Toby and throwing us in the water!" Akari jokingly hit Chase on shoulder.

"OW! That hurt! I didn't know you could be so mean!" I knew he was a wimp. Akari started laughing.

"You threw me into the ocean! That was mean! That hurt my heart Chase." Akari started sobbing. What did he do to her?

"Akari, are you okay? Do you want me to beat him up now?" I got up and walked towards Chase. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close. "Don't EVER hurt Akari." I pulled back my fist and someone grabbed it. I looked back to see Akari's tiny hands wrapped around my fist. Her hands were so warm. I got butterflies some reason.

"Luke! I was just kidding!"

"But… you were crying!"

"It was just a joke!" I let go of Chase. Akari let go of my hand. I felt kind of… sad?

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" We all looked up to see Selena staring at us.

"Nothing! It was a misunderstanding." Akari said, I could tell she wanted all this drama to stop. So did I. I hated it.

"Luke, can I talk to you? NOW." Selena turned and walked down the beach. I looked at Chase.

"Man, I'm so sorry. I thought you really made her cry."

"It's alright, Luke, I'd do the same. You're still an idiot."

"But, I-"

"Luke! NOW!" Selena stomped on the ground. I waved goodbye to them. I mouthed sorry to Akari. She smiled sympathetically and nodded her head.

I knew I walked into a death trap. Selena wasn't pretty when she was mad.

"What happened back there Luke?"

"Chase, he made Akari cry. I thought he did. And then I was gonna beat him up but Akari told me not to 'cuz she really wasn't crying…" She looked out into the ocean. She turned back towards me after a moment.

"You were going to beat up a guy for flirting with Akari?"

"What?" I didn't even know what flirting was. Barely.

"That's called flirting, Luke! You big idiot! I can't believe you!" She slapped me across the face. "Do you like Akari?"

"What? NO! We're just friends! She's my best friend! You don't like your best friend!" I could hear Selena sobbing.

"You are never to speak to her again." What was she saying?

"What?"

"You are NEVER to speak to Akari AGAIN! Do I make myself clear?" she snapped her fingers at me.

"But, Sel-"

"Don't you want to be with me Lukey? Wouldn't you do anything for my love?"

"I-I guess."

"Good. Now take me for a romantic walk on the beach." I grabbed Selena's hand and we strolled across the beach. It was mostly quiet.

I couldn't talk to Akari anymore. What was I suppose to do? She's the only person that ever understood me. How could Selena accuse me of liking her? She was just my best friend… She didn't think I was an idiot…

Akari's POV

"LUKE! NOW!" Selena stomped her foot on the ground. Luke waved goodbye. He looked at me with his eyes full of sadness. Like a lost puppy. He mouthed "sorry". I smiled the best I could and nodded my head. He turned and walked away.

I walked over to Chase.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I little shocked and surprised though."

"Yea… Sorry about Luke. He has a big heart. He doesn't like when anyone cries."

"I know. It's okay."

I looked back at Luke and I could see her yelling at him. I had the urge to go over there and slap her, but I couldn't do that. She made Luke happy, for some reason. I couldn't take that away. I looked back at everyone else to see them all staring at either, Chase and I or Luke and Selena. What a dramatic night.

After Chase and I told everyone what had happened and everyone talked bad about Selena, we all broke up into two's. Luke was walking the beach with Selena, Toby and Renee were walking up and down the shore. Kathy and Owen were having a ketchup and mustard fight. Chase and I were left by ourselves. We found a nice place to sit on the beach and watch the ocean. It was dark now. The fire was still going and a few had flashlights. All I needed were the stars.

"It's pretty peaceful out here after all the drama dies down." I nodded my head in agreement.

"I love the ocean breeze. I never felt anything like this in the city. The stars are so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are." I blushed. I could feel his eyes on me. I turned to see him. He smiled and then looked back at the stars. The breeze got a little heavier. I had thrown my bathing suit cover-up back on but it wasn't enough.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine." I had to lie. I didn't want to seem weak.

"How long have you lived on the island?" Changing the subject before he noticed.

"a few seasons. I came back last winter."

"Where'd you go?"

"Well, I grew up here, but I went away to learn more cooking skills. Yolanda wanted me to learn new things, come back and teach them to her. Which I did, for about a year."

"So, are you related to Yolanda?"

"No, she just raised me. She adopted me. My parents died in a car crash when I was 3. It was a head on collision. That's why vehicles are kind of banned here…"

"I'm so sorry Chase…"

"Ahh, it's okay. It happened years ago! If it didn't, I might not be here with the most beautiful girl on the island!" I blushed, once again. We sat in silence. I had a cold chill and shivered.

"Are you sure you aren't cold?" Before I could answer, Chase wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. He was so warm. To warm to reject or fight back. I get cold and hot easily. I can't help it. He smelled so good. I loved it. My stomach was doing back flips. It was amazing!

We sat there for just a few minutes, but it was great. We heard Owen and Kathy screaming and wrestling. They were soaked in ketchup and mustard.

"I think they like each other."

"Owen likes Kathy." I sat up a little.

"How do you know?"

"Owen said so. Remember when were huddled together? He mentioned it. He didn't mean to. I mean, just look at them. They both like each other. A lot. You can tell by how they act." I looked back at them. They did flirt a lot. I think they were meant for each other.

I looked for Renee and Toby and saw that they were heading back to town. It was probably late.

"Hey, Chase. I need to go. It's getting late. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow…"

"Okay." He stood up and offered me a hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"I had a great time with you tonight, Akari." I smiled.

"I did too, Chase."

"Hopefully we can do this again soon, but just you and me?"

"I'll think about it. It looks promising though." We both smiled.

Chase gave me a hug and returned to the spot on the beach. I walked past Kathy and Owen. Kathy looked at me and I gave her a 'look' and mouthed that I had to talk to her soon. She nodded and returned to flirting with Owen. I smiled. I headed home.

I made it to the Maple Lake District, when I seen someone standing over the lake. They were sobbing. I walked closer to see if they were okay.

"Hello? Are you okay?" The sobbing figure turned to look at me. They stared for a moment.

"Sorry…" he said weakly. The figure ran. He ran underneath the street lamp. It was Luke.

* * *

**A twist! How will Luke deal with the evil Selena? Will he be able to talk to Akari? Will he notice his feelings for her? Will Akari give Chase a chance? Ohh, sooo many questions!**

**Anyways, Chapter four! I hope it was better and wasn't rushed. I have school tomorrow, so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Reviews please? Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here! Hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvest Moon:ToT or the characters!**

* * *

Akari's POV

I don't know what was with Luke. I think he was crying. Why did he say sorry? What did he have to be sorry for? Luke was so happy. I've never seen him so sad. It kind of breaks my heart… I changed into my pajama's. I got into bed. Selena better not have hurt him. I swear, this time, I'll beat her up.

I woke up from thunder. It was one of the last days of summer and it was storming. At least I don't have to water my crops. I got out of bed, showered, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and sat down with a bowl of cereal. After finishing my breakfast, I pulled on my rain boots and my work jacket. I put the hood of my jacket on top of my head. I zipped up and headed out the door.

It was storming pretty hard. The wind was really strong. I think we were having a typhoon! I harvested what crops I could and I decided to go to the carpenter's. the weather really wasn't as bad as I thought a typhoon would be, so I had no problem. I started walking up the dirt path. It was soaked. It was covered with puddles. I couldn't help myself, I had to jump in them and make them splash!

After a minute of fun, I carried on with my journey. I was one-hundred percent positive that that was Luke last night! Why had he been crying? I marched up the carpenter steps and knocked on the door. The wind started picking up. There was no answer. I knocked again. Harder. Bo came to the door. "Akari! What are you doing out here?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me in. "Dale, Akari's here!" Bo ran into the kitchen. Dale came out of the back room. "Akari! Have you been out in the storm?" I nodded. Dale could be a little scary sometimes. "You could have gotten hurt! What's wrong with you child?" "I-I had to talk to Luke." "It couldn't have waited?" "Nope! It's urgent Dale! Nothing holds me back!" He laughed. "Well, hold on a minute. Let me go get him."

Dale went up the stairs and Bo came running back. He gave me a cup full of hot chocolate.

"Thanks Bo! You're so sweet!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked away. His face turned red. "You're welcome, A-Akari." He went up the stairs his self. I felt bad for him. There was no one on the island his age. He was so young. Not real young, but younger than me. Maybe he'd get lucky and a new girl would move to the island! That was his age! He'd be so happy!

Dale appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "You can go on up, Akari." "Thanks!" Dale nodded. He didn't seem as happy as he once was. I walked up the stairs to Luke's bedroom. I've been there once before. I opened the door to see Luke lying in his bed. "Luke? Are you awake?"

Luke turned, quickly. He had bags under his eyes. He jumped out of bed. "What are YOU doing here?" I was shocked. What was wrong with him? "I-I came to check on you… Were you at the Maple Lake last night? Were you… crying?" He turned back towards his window. "I wasn't and I don't cry." "Then what is it, Luke? You're scaring me…" I was worried to death. "Luke, you're my best friend. Please, tell me?" he stayed silent for a moment. He lifted his hand and wiped his face. "Luke, please?"

"Akari, I can't talk to you anymore."

"What do you mean?" My heart was cracking.

"Selena doesn't want me to…"

"And you're going to listen to her? Obey her? Just quit talking to me just like that?"

"I don't know… I don't know what to do…" I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"Is that really it? Is that what our friendship has come to? It means that little to you? To choose between your best friend and someone that treats you like crap." He turned to look at me. He walked closer. "Akari, don't cr-" "Don't YOU tell me what to do!" I slapped his hand away. "you know what Luke, I'm going to make it easier on you. Don't EVER speak to me again. We aren't friends any more. When and IF you ever see me, don't look at me. Forget that I exist." I looked him up and down. I took one last look at him. My tears came down, I turned and ran out. "Akari! Don't go!" I ran. Out the front door. I ran to the forest. I sat underneath the trees. I felt like I couldn't breathe. He was leaving me. Abandoning me. How could he? I thought we were best friends…

The rain was pouring down. Lightning struck and the thunder rang. I was sat up against a tree. There was water every where. I didn't know if it was from the rain or if it was my tears. Its been a few hours. The typhoon was only getting worse. I stood up and began to make my way out of the forest. It was dark now. I could barely see in front of me. I put my hands out to try and feel my surroundings. The rain and thunder was so loud. The lightning struck. There, in the dark, was a figure. I didn't know who it was. I wasn't even sure if it was someone. I brushed it off and kept feeling around. The thunder boomed and that's when it happened. Something grabbed my arms. I screamed and screamed. I tried releasing my arms. But their grip was so strong. I fell backwards. I kicked and kicked. The person kept saying something. I couldn't hear them over my shrieks. When I fell, they picked me up bridal style. "Put me down!"

"Akari! Calm down!" I recognized that voice.

"YOU! I told you to LEEAVE ME ALONE!" I started twisting and trying to get my way out. He still had a grip on my hands.

"Akari, I'm taking you home. Before the storm gets worse. You're gonna get sick out here…"

"I don't care! Let me go!"

"Akari! STOP! I'M TAKING YOU HOME NOW! SO GET OVER IT!" I never heard him yell before. I stopped struggling and sat back, in defeat.

Once I stopped fidgeting and trying to escape, Luke started walking. It was peaceful in his arms. His smell was intoxicating. Way better than Chase's. I looked up at him. He was so sad. Despite the rain, I could see the tears on his face. I brought my hand up and wiped them. He looked down. He looked so hurt. He looked back at the dirt path and the blackness in front of us. I laid my head against his chest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Akari. Akari, wake up. You're home now." I looked up. We were in my kitchen. My boots were off and so was my jacket.

"You were soaked. You were already cold enough. You better go get changed. put something warm on. I didn't want you to get sick." I nodded and did as he said. I put on my pink old navy pajama pants and a white tank top. I came out and sat on the couch beside Luke. I laid my head on his shoulder. He stiffened up but then relaxed. We sat in silence for a moment.

"How did you find me?"

"I saw you head that way when you left. I stopped by your house, and you weren't home. I didn't know where else to look. So, I went there. And then you, well, you know the rest." I sat up. He looked over at me. He had his jacket and vest already off, along with his shoes. He looked comfortable. His eyes were still sad.

"Thanks for bringing me home. I didn't know how late it was…" He looked at me and smiled. It wasn't his normal goofy smile though.

"You're welcome Akari. I better go though. So, this is… goodbye?" I thought for a minute. I couldn't let Luke lose Selena. I knew how much she meant to him. I could feel my eyes swell up with tears.

"G-goody bye, L-uke." my voice cracked. I felt a tear escape and quickly wiped it away. He stood up, as did I. He wiped away another of my tears, many more to come.

"Akari, we.. I… I don't know what to do." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go be happy Luke. Selena makes you happy. Be with her. Just, forget me. It shouldn't be hard…" He stared at my face for a moment. Confused. I faked a smile as best as I could. He grabbed me by surprise and pulled me close to him. It was bone crushing. He hugged me. For several minutes. He just held me in his arms. "I don't want to forget you Akari…" he let me go, grabbed his stuff, and walked out the door before I could respond.

I turned off my lights, walked to my bed, and got underneath the blankets. My tears filled my bed. I wiped vigorously. Sleep wasn't going to make an appearance any time soon. It was just my thoughts and I. My thoughts were Luke. I just want him to be happy. I hope he's happy. Luke and Selena. Wasn't it great? Just had a ring to it. Wedding bells actually. I sighed and rolled over. I don't see why she doesn't want Luke to talk to me anymore? Was she jealous? Of what? Luke would never like me like he does Selena. He drools over her and he just treats me like on of the guys. I guess we weren't meant to be. Not that I wanted us to; I just wondered what it would be like. I blinked what tears I had left away and fell into a deep sleep.

A week went by. I heard nothing from Luke. I cried every night since. However, tonight will be different. Kathy, Renee, and I were going to the bar tonight. Kathy finally admitted to her crush on Owen. So, hopefully, he'd be there tonight! They would be perfect together! I started getting ready. I put on a purple cocktail dress that came to the thigh. The straps went around my neck and it was backless. My hair grew long from when I first arrived, so I was able to curl it and put it in a ponytail on the side with a cute white bow clip. I slipped on my white open toed heels and went to meet Kathy and Renee in the Maple Lake district.

The weather was warm. It felt good tonight. The bar had just opened a little bit ago, not even an hour. When I arrived at Maple Lake Renee and Kathy were already waiting. Renee wore a strapless yellow dress that went a little after her thigh. Kathy wore and off the shoulder green dress with her hair down. She looked gorgeous!

"Renee, Kathy! You guys look so gorgeous! Your hair is so pretty down Kathy!"

"What bout you Akari? You look hot!" Kathy said pretending to check me out. I gave her a pose. We all laughed. "Renee, Toby is going to be all over you!" She blushed.

"Yea, Kathy, I don't think Toby is going to keep his hands off her tonight!" Renee took her clutch and tried to hit me. I dodged it. Kathy and I started laughing.

"What about you Kathy? Owen might rent out on of the Inn's rooms tonight!" I winked at her!

"We can only hope!"

"Kathy, you dirty girl!" Renee said to her looking appalled.

"Guys, I think Toby might make it official tonight!"

"I hope so Renee!"

"You guys are perfect together!"

"Oh, my Goddess! Akari! You're going to see Chase tonight!"

"He won't be able to take his eyes off you!" I laughed!

"Shut up, guys! Now, let's go get some! Not literally." we all laughed. We all three walked in. the doors flew open and every guy in the bar turned their heads towards us. We continued to walk. I was feeling very sexy and confident. Everyone's eyes followed in amazement as we made our way to the bar. We took our seats. I was looking around to see who all was there. Jin was there, along with Cain and Julius. Gill kept staring at me as well.

I nudged Renee. "They're all staring at us." "Because we are hot!"

"Renee's right, Akari! We can get anyone we want tonight!"

"When can't we?" We all laughed. Renee stood up. We looked to the door to see Toby and Owen walking in. Toby's jaw dropped when he saw Renee walking up to him. He linked his arm with hers and started walking towards a booth in the back. Owen walked up to me. "Where's Kathy?"

Kathy turned to show herself to him. "Hi Owen." "K-Kathy? You look… great! I mean, you look absolutely beautiful!" Kathy started blushing. "Hey, Chase! Come bring us some drinks!"

Chase walked out of the kitchen and walked over to us. "What will it be guys?" he said without even looking up at us.

"Grape cocktail, please."

"Make that two."

"I'll have a blueberry cocktail." as soon as Chase heard my voice, he looked up. "Akari? Is that you?" I nodded. "You look gorgeous!" I began to blush. "I'll be right back guys." he kept his eyes on me. He then turned, ran into the kitchen and came out as fast as he could. He set Kathy and Owen's drinks down and came over to me. He walked out from behind the bar and served me my drink. "Here you go, my fair lady." I smiled. "That's not cheesy." "What? You don't like cheesy?" I laughed. "I do, I do! Its just funny!" he stopped laughing and looked at me. "I get on my break in about 20 minutes. Wait for me?" I nodded. "Okay." I smiled. He winked and returned to the kitchen.

"What am I going to do for 20 minutes?" I thought aloud to myself.

"I could keep you company, if you'd like?" I turned to see Gill. I couldn't stand Gill from our first meeting, but I didn't like to hold grudges. "Sure." He sat down beside me and looked at me.

"We don't really know each other. How about we start?" I smiled, realizing he was trying to flirt. "What do you want to know? I took a sip of my cocktail. "How'd you get so beautiful?"

Gill and I talked for a few moments longer when the doors re-opened. Everyone looked up to see who it was. It was _him. _Luke and Selena entered through the doors. Gill turned his attention back towards me. "Did you want to go say hi to _him?_" I looked back at Luke. He was looking at me. I averted my gaze and put my attention back on Gill. "No, we don't really talk anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you can have much smarter friends than that."

"He is smart." "No, he's an idiot." "Gill, shut up. You're still a jerk."

I got up and started walking off. "You're still a bitch, obviously." I spun back around towards him. "Excuse me?"

"Ohh, you didn't hear me? I said," he cleared his throat, "Akari, you are a BITCH!" he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone turned towards us. I could hear Selena laughing. I was really starting to get mad. I pulled back my hand and slapped him. There was a huge red mark across his face. I started to walk off when Gill grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Why don't you hit me again?" I fell back on the floor and he started walking towards me. I blinked my eyes, scared to death. When I opened my eyes, ready to face my beating, someone ran in front of me. I looked up to see dark blue hair hidden in a bandana with flames on it. It was Luke. He punched Gill in his face so hard that he fell back into a table and knocked all the glasses of cocktails over. Luke then walked over to Gill, picked him up by his clothing, and said "If you EVER try to hurt Akari again, you'll feel pain far worse than that." He then pushed Gill and he fell out the door off the Inn.

"Akari! Are you okay?" Renee, Kathy, and Chase were all gathered around me.

"I-I'm fine."

"You're shaking!" Chase exclaimed. I looked up at Luke to see him looking down on me.

"T-hank you, Luk-ke." He nodded. "I told you that I'd beat anyone up if they hurt you." He offered a hand. I accepted and he helped me up. "Ahh, OW!" "What is it?" Luke asked. "My ankle. It hurts." "Do you need to see Jin?" Renee asked. "No, it's nothing major. It's just sore."

"Luke, you better get back to Selena. She looks pretty ticked."

"Thanks, Chase. I already kind of guessed that." He looked at me up and down, smiled sadly, and nodded. I waved.

Luke's POV

"Now, I just need my shoes!" I brushed my hair our of my face. Tonight, I had a date with Selena. Things aren't the same as how they use to be. I use to enjoy being with her, but now, she irritated me. She was beautiful! She had a sexy body. A "rockin'" body, actually. I just couldn't help but feel like something was missing. I felt alone. Very alone. A part of me had disappeared. I didn't know what that part was though.

I finished putting on my shoes and made my way out the door. Selena said that she'd meet me outside of the Inn. It was a little dark already. I knew my way around, so I had no problem getting there.

"Lukey!" Selena ran up and hugged me. She then kissed me. "Are you ready?" I thought to myself, 'Luke, you just need a night of fun.' So, that's what I was going to do. Forget about everything and enjoy the night with my girl. "Yea, I'm ready!"

I opened the doors and led Selena through them, feeling good, I searched the room to see if there was anyone interesting and awesome to drink with. I seen Jin, Julius, and Cain all sitting together. They were all looking in the same direction. I saw Owen and Kathy drinking. Renee and Toby were in a booth talking and having a meal. I looked back to Jin, Cain, and Julius to see them still staring in the same spot. I looked in their direction to see the back of Gill's head. I looked back and forth between them. What were they looking at?

That's when I seen white heels behind Gill. Long legs. They were gorgeous, yet, familiar. My eyes kept going up. She wore a purple dress that went to her thigh. Gill turned around to see me and that's when I saw her. It was Akari. She had her hair curled and in a pony tail to the side. She was beautiful. Of course, until she saw me. Then her face looked angry, shocked, but mostly sad. Back towards Akari and started talking.

Selena and I made our way towards a table. I looked back to Akari. I seen her walking away from Gill. She didn't look very happy, but I thought that was because of me. That's when Gill said something to Akari and she spun around facing him. They exchanged a few more words that I was I couldn't hear because I was so far away.

Gill cleared his throat and spoke loud enough for everyone in the Inn to hear. "Akari, you are a BITCH!" Everyone turned towards them. Selena started laughing. I could see that Akari was really getting mad. She brought back her hand and slapped him. Hard. I could heard the sting of the slap ring. There was a bright red mark on Gill's face. He deserved it. I couldn't help but smile. Until I seen what happened next. Akari started walking away and Gill grabbed her arm. He pulled her back. "Why don't you hit me again?" He pushed her into a table and chairs. She fell to the ground. She curled up into a ball as she saw him coming up to her. I was shocked. I couldn't move. That's when it hit me. He was going to hurt her. Worse than she already was. I looked around to see nobody doing anything about it. You don't hit girls. Especially not my best friend. I gathered all the strength I could and ran in front of her. My legs were heavy. I didn't think I would make it. My adrenaline was going. I ran faster. I grabbed Gill's fit and pushed him back. I took my other fist and punched Gill in his face. I didn't think I hit him that hard, but he fell back into a table and all the drinks flew off and broke. Glass was everywhere.

I stood in front of him. I reached down and brought him up by his clothing. Rage was taking over. I never realized how angry I was. "If you EVER hurt Akari again, you'll feel pain far worse than that." I threw him to the ground and he ran out of the inn. I looked at my hands to see them shaking. My adrenaline must still be going. I loved the feeling. It was like a drug. I heard voices behind me. Akari! I hoped that she was alright! I looked down at her. She looked up at me. She was so beautiful. She was scared though. I could see her whole body shaking. I just wanted to pick her up and hold her in my arms. Tell her that it was all going to be okay. To tell her that no one would ever hurt her. I wouldn't let them. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I don't think she could stand to see me though…

"T-hank you, Luk-ke." She spoke like an angel. I never realized how much I missed her voice.

"I told you that I'd beat anyone up if they hurt you." I offered my hand to her. She took my hand and I lifted her up. Her hands were so soft. She suddenly let go and grabbed her foot.

"Ahh, OW!"

"What is it?" I asked. If Gill hurt her, I'd kill him.

"My ankle. It hurts."

"Do you need to see Jin?" Renee asked.

"No, it's nothing major. It's just sore."

"Luke, you better get back to Selena. She looks pretty ticked." I didn't even notice him over here. I didn't notice anyone but Akari.

"Thanks, Chase. I already kind of guessed that." I looked at Akari all over. I tried to remember everything about her. The way she looked. I wanted to lock it all in my mind and never forget it. I smiled the best as I could. I nodded. She waved. "Goodbye, Akari…" I turned back to face the angry Selena.

She sat in her chair, tapping her fingers fast and madly against the table. "What the hell was that, Luke?" Here we go. "I wasn't going to let her hurt her."

"She would have been just fine! She probably deserved it anyways!" I stared at Selena. I couldn't believe she just said that. "Selena, you are so messed up. No one, deserves to be treated like that. I wouldn't let any guy treat ANY girl like that." She seemed a bit surprised by my voice. She thought for a moment. "I bet you'd kill them if they ever touched me!" She gave me a huge hug. "Umm, yea. Right.." I hugged her back. She can be such a stuck up bitch.

* * *

**So? How was it? im not a hundred precent sure where i'm going with this... so bare with me? reviews please?**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I know it's been waaaayyy to long, but I'm back! Sorry for the delay. I still don't think this chapter turned out to well, but, cant hurt to try. Right?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON OR THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE GAME!

REVIEWS? ;D

Akari's POV

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. I rubbed my ankle. It still felt sore. I went over the events that occurred last night in my head. Again and again. I kept picturing Luke standing over me and hitting Gill. It was, well... SEXY! I mean, the way he took up for me. I thought he hated me… I could feel my heart sink back to the bottom of my stomach. I sighed. "I just wish we could at least be friends…" I rolled back over on my bed onto my side. I snuggled up in my blankets trying to force myself to sleep. I didn't want to be sad anymore. I didn't want to cry over Luke. He didn't want me in his life. He needs Selena more than me. He loves her. I'd do the same for someone I loved. Too bad that's Luke.

I sat up straight in bed. My eyes were wide open. "Did- did I just say I _loved _Luke?" I got out of bed and started pacing around my little house. I started to rub my head trying to clear my mind. "No! No, Akari! Akari, you DON'T love him! You… you just cant!" I looked at my coat and shoes. I snapped my fingers. "That's it! I'll go for a walk! That'll clear my thoughts!" I snatched my coat and slipped on my shoes and ran out in my silky pajama's.

I walked around my house and decided I'd head down towards Caramel Falls. I made my way down the path and looked up at the stars. The sky was clear and the stars were bright. The air had just a slight chill. Good thing I brought my jacket! I continued walking. I could hear the water fall. The sound was soothing. I sat down, close to the waters' edge. I took off my shoe and stuck my foot into the water. It was cold but it felt nice. I sat back and looked up to the sky. I let my surroundings soak me up. As if I were a part of nature.

"Would you like some company?" I looked up, a bit startled, to see pretty purple eyes and orange hair. It was Chase. "Sure!" I patted the ground beside me. He plopped down and pulled his knees to his chest. "It's really beautiful out here, isn't it?" I nodded. "The sky is so clear and the stars are so bright tonight." "They are. You've got to love this warm weather! So, Akari, how are you?" I lifted my feet from the water and sat back. "I'm okay. Just too much drama for one night. Ya know?" "Yeah, I still can't believe Gill." He faced me and placed my chin in his hands. "You do know that if I was out there, I would have done the same thing for you. Except, Gill wouldn't be able to walk." I giggled. He stared. He was serious. My smile faded. "I know you will. Thanks, Chase. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you like that either. I promise!" I lifted my hand and poked out my pinky. He looked down and let out a laugh. He then wrapped his pinky finger around mine. "I know you wouldn't either." "Good! I might be little, but I do have a good arm on me!" "Ohh, really now? Why don't you prove it?" he stood up and lifted me up. He then put his hands and arms up in a blocking position. "Let's fight. You take the first punch." I laughed. "C'mon, Chase! You're silly!" I tried sitting back down but he grasped my arm before I could and pulled me back up. "Nope! Akari, show me what you can do!" I stared blankly. "Chase, are you serious?" "Yes! Now, Hit me! Or are you scared, little girl?" I laughed. "Little girl? Ohh, yeah! It's time I teach you a lesson, Punk!" "Bring it!" I walked towards him and was going to playfully punch him. As I went in for my punch, he grabbed my arm, threw me over his shoulder and spun me around. "Chase! I thought we were fighting!" I laughed. I was really starting to get dizzy! He lifted me up from his back and held me bridal style. I laughed and looked up to see his eyes. They were filled with sincerity and admiration. His eyes were gorgeous. "Akari, I wish you knew how I felt about you. You're so amazing. You're so adorable." he sat me back down on the ground. There we stood. He gazed into my eyes. He brushed the hair out of my face. What was I to say?

I gave a small smile. "Chase, I-" then he kissed me.

I could see the light of the sun shine through my eye lids. I instantly woke up and rolled over. My ankle felt better. Maybe from all the walking. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. Thoughts of last night came pouring back to me. Chase kissed me! It gave me butterflies! I definitely need to give Chase a chance. I needed to forget about _Luke_. Last night, Chase did a perfect job at making me forget!

I jumped out of bed and ran to take a shower. It was one o'clock by the time I showered, ate, and got ready. I tended to my farm and once I was finished, I made my way towards Kathy's and Renee's. I had to give them all the details! I was too happy to hold it in! I skipped down the dirt path and smiled. I stopped to smell all the blooming flowers. I felt amazing! I felt happy! I passed the forest and could smell all the wonderful flowers and plants! That's when I came upon Dale's Carpentry. I stopped, dead in my tracks. I just stared at the building for a few moments. I could see Luke. He was working. Building something. I felt my heart sink. I took a deep breath. I looked down at my feet trying to decide whether I should continue on my way or go back home. I thought for a minute or so and decided that I wasn't going to let him get me down. I stomped my foot, looked up, and continued on my way. Just before I thought I had successfully made it across, the door flew open. I paused and saw dark blue hair hidden under a flaming bandana. I tried not to let it bother me. I kept walking. I just couldn't help but look at him. He saw me. He hadn't moved since he walked out. He just stared. I smiled. Or tried to. I could feel tears starting to form. I couldn't do this. I turned back as quick as I could and ran back to my house. I threw myself on my bed and cried my eyes out. Eventually, I fell asleep.

I awoke a few hours later. It was 6 o'clock. It wasn't to late so I thought that I'd go to the bar. I could use a drink. I slipped on a cute little yellow dress that went a little above my knees and some sandals. I straightened my hair and put on some eyeliner. I grabbed my purse and walked to the door. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard a knock. Confused, I opened it to see Chase standing in my door way with a white daisy. "Umm, hi! Wow! You look great, Akari" he looked me up and down in silence. "Uhh, Chase?" his head shot up. "Hmm? Ohh! I brought you this!" he handed me the daisy. I took it in my right hand. "Aww, Chase! Its sooo pretty! Thank you sooo much!" I turned around and went to my kitchen to put it in some iced water. I didn't want it to die! It was to cute! "So, Akari, I was wondering…" he closed his eyes, his cheeks had a small red tint towards them, and rubbed his head. "Would you like to have dinner?" I smiled. "Of course! Right now?" Chase opened his eyes and his smile got big. "Right now!" I nodded my head and walked out the door and closed it behind me.

It was mostly quiet on the walk to the inn. It was a bit awkward. Then, with nothing being said, he linked his fingers in between mine. "You look really pretty, Akari." "You don't look bad yourself." we both smiled and he nudged me with his elbow. I acted like I was going to fall. We both laughed.

We approached the bar with our hands linked together. Chase let go of my hand and opened the door for me. I walked in and felt Chase slide his fingers between mine once again. I looked at him and smiled. He was smiling too. I looked away to see who all was here tonight. Hoping there was no more Gill. Which there wasn't! Julius and Candace sat in a booth together. Calvin, Toby, and Owen all sat together. Laughing loudly about something. I looked around else where to see Luke and Selena sitting at the bar. My smile faded. "Are you okay, Akari?" I turned back to Chase, Nodded, and faked a smile. "Just hungry!" "Well, how about we fix that!" He pulled me through all the chairs and found a booth. A booth that gave me a perfect view of him… How great.

I sat down and tried not to stare but I couldn't help but look. Luke hadn't seen me, but Selena had. Not only did she see me, she caught me looking. I could tell by the angry look on her face and how it turned to a creep, evil smirk. I knew this wasn't going to feel good. She took her hand and started to rub his shoulder. His biceps. She stood up and the drug him to the dance floor. Holding his hand the entire way, but never taking her eyes off of mine. She wrapped him in her arms and started to dance all sluttish. His mouth dropped. I guess that's just the kind of girl he liked. Not anyone like me. Then, that's when she did it. She pulled Luke in as close as she could, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. She was basically humping him in public. Whore. I turned away to see that Chase hadn't noticed anything. He was looking at the menu trying to decide what he wanted.

After a few minutes, Maya came up to us to take our order. Chase ordered a fruit salad and I got a chicken breast sandwich. I didn't look back at Luke anymore. I don't think I could handle it if I did. I did take some glimpses though. I tried my hardest not to, but I failed. I felt my heart breaking. That's when I decided it was time. Time to forget him. Time to let go. Time to move on to Chase. He really cared for me. He wouldn't just leave me or abandon me like Luke. I looked up at Chase to see him staring at me. He smiled real big. I took his hand in mine. "Chase, did you know that you're really cute?" I could be a flirt when I wanted to. He smiled bigly and his cheeks got red. "Thanks, Akari. Did you know that you're a whole lot cuter?" "Hahahaha, no I didn't! but thanks for sharing! So, do you want to get a drink before our food comes?" "Sure!" he hopped up and guided me through all the people. We sat down at the bar and ordered some cocktails loaded with alcohol. With my low tolerance, it didn't take my long to get a bit tipsy. Chase was too, just not as much as me. I leaned towards him and brushed his hair out of the way of his ear. I whispered, "Chase! Can [giggle] can you hear me?" He looked down, "Hahahaa, Yes. I can hear you." I giggled some more. "Want to dance with me?" "Yea!" He jumped out of his seat and lifted me up bridal style and I squealed causing everyone close by to stare. He carried me to the dance floor and sat me down. We interlocked our fingers and started dancing. The music was fast so everyone, including us, were dancing wildly. It really had gotten busier. Too bad I was to intoxicated to really notice.

We bumped into almost everyone near us. Everyone laughed! Then the music slowed and Chase brought me close to him. He wrapped his hands around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder as I put my arms around his neck. I opened my eyes to see Luke staring right at me. I wasn't thinking straight, so I didn't care. I hated him. I gave the cutest smile I could while staring straight into his eyes. I lifted my head up and placed my hands on both sides of Chase's face, closed my eyes, and gave him the biggest kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever. It felt so amazing. I actually forgot that we were in public! I opened my eyes and looked at Chase. Our hearts were sooo happy at that moment! I saw dark blue which distracted me and I looked over. It was Luke. Still staring. I smiled and continued to dance with Chase. My eyes left Luke's and I continued on with my amazing date.

Maya brought our food out just moments afterwards and Chase picked me up bridal style again and sat me in the booth. He sat in the same booth with me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I looked him in the eyes and he did the same. We both started laughing from thoughts of us dancing the way we were. It was fun! A lot of fun! We gobbled down our food and Chase wrapped his arm around me again. "Akari, you truly are amazing." "Chase, you're more amazing! You're sooo kewl!" "Hahaha! Who says 'cool' like that?" I acted like I was offended. Chase laughed.

We sat in our booth a little while longer. Chase had his arm wrapped around me and my head was on his shoulder. We talked endlessly and randomly about anything and everything. Chase looked at his watch and seen how late it was. He paid the bill and walked me home. It all ended with a perfect goodnight kiss. Maybe I was wrong about loving Luke.

Luke's POV

My thoughts wouldn't let me think anything but Akari. Possibly, my heart. The way she ran off after she smiled at me earlier today. Why would she run in the opposite direction of where she was headed? She looked happy, before she seen me. I saw her coming down the path. She was twirling and smelling all the flowers. I was sure she's be gone by the time I left. I didn't want to see her. I didn't want to feel that pain anymore.

I stood up from my bed and shook my head. As if I were getting rid of all the Akari's I had stuck in there. I smoothed out my jeans and made my way towards the bar. Selena want me to meet her there. Apparently I don't take her out on enough dates. Which I do almost every night. I sighed. I slipped my hands in my pockets and went on my way. I decided that id go through the Caramel District. Just because I haven't seen how the land's doing. That's the ONLY reason. I walked down the path to see everything in perfect shape. I came across Akari's house. I watched as Chase walked up the path and knocked on her door. He handed her something and she walked back inside. I just seen a glimpse of yellow. My watch beeped and it interrupted my thinking. I noticed the time and continued on my way. I didn't want to make Selena mad, but when wasn't she?

Selena and I sat at the bar and she kept ignoring me. I was use to it. Then, suddenly, she gained interest. She pulled me to the dance floor and we started dancing. She basically acted like a stripper out there. don't get me wrong, it was hot. But, in public? Was that necessary? I went along with it anyways. I didn't want her to get mad. After a few minutes of dancing she brought her face close to mine and kissed me. I don't know if it was an actual kiss. She just stuck her tongue down my throat and spit on me. That's what it felt like anyways.

We danced and danced. It was fun, up until I seen Akari. She was in Chase's arms and he was bringing her to the dance floor. They danced wildly. It was actually kind of cute! I couldn't help but smile and even giggle a bit at Akari's dancing. I think Selena thought that I was smiling at her dance moves. Akari had been drinking a bit. I could tell. She was way to energetic. When the music slowed, Akari and Chase got real close. Too close. I guess I was staring hard because Akari looked right at me and gave me a cute little smile. Then, she kissed him. She kissed Chase. It wasn't just a peck on the lips. It was a real kiss. It looked amazing. In the pit of my stomach I felt a hatred of Chase forming. Jealously? But why would I be jealous over Akari? She was my best friend! Yea, WAS… Akari looked back to me and smiled once more and continued dancing with Chase. I guess she's happy now.

Too depressed to dance, I told Selena I was tired and it was time to sit back down. She threw her fit. "Luke! Let's dance! You can rest later! Now! Have some sexy fun with me! How bout that?" She grabbed my hand. "Selena, no more. I'm too tired." I pulled her hand off of mine. She looked around for a moment. "Okay, we can sit down now." "Why'd you have to look around to decide that?" "Whatever are you talking about, Lukey?" I rolled my eyes. "You said no, looked around, and changed your mind. Why?" She placed her hands on my face. "Luke, didn't you see her? _She _was here. I caught her looking at you and I wanted her to know that you were mine. NOT hers." "Do you mean Akari?" She nodded. I thought for a good minute, turned, and walked out the door. "Luke? Where are you going? Get back here, NOW!" I turned around. "You don't tell me what to do." I was out the bar doors before she could reply. I was so angry! Why did girls have to be that way? Why was Selena sooo obsessed with upsetting Akari? By making her jealous? She would have only been jealous if she liked me! Which, she doesn't. if she did, she would have told me to choose her and not that cold hearted bitch in there. AND if Akari liked me, she wouldn't be kissing all over Chase! I don't see how any one can kiss Chase though. He was a chef! Gay, obviously. I'll never understand girls.

I started walking up the path when I heard some giggling. I walked farther up the paths and went the Caramel District way. I watched as an orange haired looser walked a beautiful auburn girl up to the porch of her house. They giggled and giggled. They kept holding hands. I kept trying to summon my mind powers and pry them away from each other. I knew what was to come. I couldn't look away. There they were, hand in hand, kissing. My heart sunk. That should have been me up there.

So, what'd you guys think? Should I take it down and redo it? Just leave me some reviews to let me know how it is! Thanks you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON OR THE CHARACTERS IT BEHOLDS! **

**Here's chapter 7! I hope you guys like it! Thanks for allll the reviews! **

* * *

Akari's POV

Finally, Autumn made its appearance. The leaves on the trees were changing colors from green, to yellow, to red, to brown, and falling all over the place in the slow breeze of wind. It was early morning, I sat on my front porch on the steps with a small blanket wrapped around me and hot chocolate in my hands waiting for the sun to rise.

It had been 3 weeks since Chase and I started dating. He's made me so happy. Or content? I cant help but think that there's something missing. Like I'm not me anymore. I sighed as I reminisced about Luke and I. I wish I knew how he was doing. Soon, I think id have to sneak up the forest to get some herbs. Maybe I could catch a glimpse of him? If that slut Selena wasn't around.

I sipped some of my hot chocolate and stared in amazement at the colors of the sky before me. The darkness was gradually turning a bright orange. I loved watching the sun rise. I couldn't wait to grow older, get married to someone I loved, and have them sitting right here beside me. With his arms wrapped around me to keep me warm. That's all I wanted. I couldn't wait for it to happen. Maybe that could be Chase?

Once the sun had risen, I walked back inside to get ready. I put on a few extra layers. It felt like it'd be a cold day today! I laced up my shoes and walked out the door. I looked down to see a red rose lying on my front porch. I picked it up. It was absolutely beautiful! It was so healthy looking! I smiled to myself as I stroked the sides. I looked around to see if there was anyone around. All I heard were footsteps running off. I'm not sure what direction. There was no one in sight. "I bet it was Chase!" I danced around my house a moment before placing the rose into a vase filled with iced water. I happily went on my way to finish my daily farm chores.

"Ohh, Akari!" I heard some one yell. I looked up after watering my last egg plant to see Renee and Kathy walking up the path to my house. I waved them over. "Hey guys! How've ya been? I miss you guys!" I gave them a huge hug. "Hi, Akari! We've been good! How bout you? Answered Kathy. "I'm good!" "So, Akari, Kathy and I were wondering if you'd be interested in a big group dinner tomorrow? You can bring Chase." "Sure! That's be great Renee!" Kathy interrupted, "But, Akari, it'll be You and Chase, Renee and Toby, Owen's going with me, and… Luke and Selena. Is that okay?" I paused for a moment and thought. I couldn't stand Selena, BUT I would be able to see how Luke was. After all, he was my best friend. Until she stole him from me. I nodded. "Yep! That'll be great!" They stared blankly at me for a moment. "Akari, are you sure?" "Why wouldn't I be, Renee?" "Well, Akari, I don't know if you're aware of this; however, Renee and I are, but you kind of have a thing for Luke. Yet, Luke is taking Selena. The enemy." I shook my head. "I do NOT have a thing for Luke. I'm with Chase, remember?" Kathy and Renee looked each other in the eyes as if they were secretly talking through their minds. Then, Renee laughed. "Okay, Akari. I'm glad you don't like Luke! You know Selena will be all over him! She'll be kissing him and hugging on him. They might even sneak to another room for a while. I wonder what they'll do there…" she said as she tapped her finger against her chin and looked towards the sky as if she were thinking. "I'm glad you won't be jealous, Akari! That'd just ruin the whole dinner! Which is at Toby's, by the way." I rolled my eyes. I could feel my heart burst with sadness and anger. "Guys, I don't care! I'll just do all that with Chase and see how Luke likes it. I bet Luke wont even care. He never cared. It's always been Selena, Selena, Selena. I'm glad they're happy together! I hope he loves her! AND I hope I do see them do all of that, that way I can get over hi-" Whoops. They looked at each other and smiled. Renee placed her hand on my arm. "Akari, if you just talk to Luke, I bet you'll find out he feels the same." I shook my head. I held back my tears. "No, he doesn't. he loves Selena. I have to move on and forget him. I have to." They both nodded. "Okay, Akari. The dinner starts at 6. Wear something nice. Just listen to what Renee said Akari. You should really try talking to him. What makes you think he's happy without you?" Before I could even think of anything to say, they walked away.

I flipped through the channels hoping to find a distraction. The weather was suppose to be warm tomorrow. That's a plus! I threw the remote down and watched as it bounced of my pillow onto the floor. The tv turned off. Feeling too lazy to reach down and turn it back on, I curled up in my blankets. I listened as I heard rain begin to fall. I listened closely as the drops of rain tapped the tin roof. I turned towards my window to see little droplets falling from the sky. My mind felt at ease. It was peaceful. I closed my eyes. The only thing I could see were a pair of golden amber eyes. "Those should be violet…" I whispered to myself. I heard a low growl of thunder. I remembered his smile. His laugh. They way he would lift me up and spin me around. The way he looked at me. It made my heart melt. Just like butter. "Ohh, Luke…" a silent tear escaped my eye. My eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

The next day, the sky was clear. It was just a little past three and it felt almost like it was summer outside. There was nothing much to do, since I had finished everything, so I figured I'd get ready. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. I slipped on some jeans and a button up white shirt. I straightened my hair and pinned half of it back. I carefully put my make up on. By the time I was finished it was almost five-thirty. I laced up my converses. Once I was finished there was a knock on the door. I excitedly ran over and answered the door. It was Chase. He wore blue jeans with a blue and green striped T-shirt. "Hi, Akari! You look really good!" "So do you Chase!" "Are you ready to go?" I nodded my head and reached for his hand.

We walked towards Toby's. I could feel my heart beat gradually speed up. I could do this. I knew I could. I looked at Chase and he smiled. He was so cute. I didn't need Luke. I held my head up high and continued up the path towards Toby's. it was a little past six when we made it and everyone was already there. Including Luke. I tried not to look at him, but I wasn't doing so good. I guess Renee and Kathy saw me struggling and decided to help. "Hey, Akari, come help Kathy and I get everything ready." I nodded. Before I could leave, Chase pulled me down and gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled. All the guys continued talking. Except Luke. He didn't seem to say much. Selena didn't have a problem putting her two cents in though. "Akari, sweetheart, you need to try not to be so obvious." "What do you mean, Kathy? I'm trying the best I can…" "We know you are. Akari, just try not to be in the same room with him unless you have to." "Renee, it's a dinner party. Aren't we all suppose to be together?" "Ohh, well, just busy yourself and talk with everyone!" I nodded.

We returned to the living room with veggies and dip. I placed the veggies on the table and looked up to find Luke looking at me. I looked back down, trying to do what Renee and Kathy told me. "Here's the veggies guys. They look so fresh!" I sat back down beside Chase and made sure not to look at Luke. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I couldn't get my mind to think of anything else, but him. I tried focusing on the conversation but it was something about fish and naps. Toby was talking, so of course. I looked over to see Luke looking at the floor. Selena was giving evil eyes to me. "Are you okay, Lukey?" she rubbed his back. His head shot up. He saw that everyone was staring at him. Yet, his eyes stopped on me. "Yea, I'm okay." he looked to Selena and smiled at him. I felt Chase squeeze my hand. He smiled at me and I returned it. He leaned his head down and kissed me on the lips. A big smile grew across my face. "Damn, Akari and Chase! How about you two take that back room back there?" Owen said, loudly. Everyone laughed. I felt my cheeks blush. Chase's did the same. "Owen, what are you talking about? I thought that room was reserved for you and Kathy!" Owen got up and acted like he was going to hit Toby. "Hey, now! It's your house, Toby! I think there might be little Renee and Toby's in there!" Renee stood up. "Owen! Shut up!" Toby smiled and pulled Renee towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He brushed her hair back. "Sorry, Renee! I was just kidding!" Toby and Renee laughed. "Hey, what about Luke and Selena?" Luke shook his head. Selena glanced at me and smiled. "All. The. Time. Right, Lukey?" Luke looked at me and walked off without answering. Selena followed. Everyone was silent.

"That was awkward. Why'd we have to invite Selena?" "Because that's Luke's girl. Toby, Luke's been so…. Depressed. I don't know what's wrong with him. He's not his self. I thought he'd act like his self if he came here. But, he said that he wouldn't be able to come without her…" "How do we fix him?" "We need to make him happy. He keeps saying that he's missing something." Renee and Kathy quickly turned their heads towards me. They both stood up and grabbed my by my hands and took me outside. "What are you guys doing?" "Akari, did you hear Owen?" "He's missing something. That something is YOU!" I shook my head. "No, it's not. He's not missing anything. He's off having sex with that tramp! They probably are right now! He's not missing anything! Especially not me… Let's forget about it, okay?" I think they finally understood how much it hurt and bothered me. They both nodded and we walked back inside. Luke and Selena had returned and it was time to eat. There was chicken and steak. Salad, corn, and everything. I never realized how hungry I was. I grabbed a little bit of everything and ate it all.

Once everyone was done, we all went outside to look at the sun set. It was a bit chilly and I shivered. Chase wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his shoulder. Everyone was in their own little conversations and cuddled together with their partner. Owen brought out some whisky and cocktails. Everyone grabbed a drink. After everyone had a few drinks, we decided to play hide and seek. We ran around the yards for what seemed like hours. It was Luke's turn to be it. I was sooo fast, no one could catch me! I hid on the other side of Toby's house. It was quiet and dark. No one was on the other side. Just me. I heard foot steps. I watched as a dark figure walked towards me. I giggled to myself. Maybe a little bit louder than I should have. The figure looked in my direction and ran. I started running but they were to fast. I turned back to see how far back they were, but when I did, some one picked me up and spun me around. "AHHH! YOU GOT ME! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" "Why isn't it Akari?" "Because, LUKE! You're liker thirty times faster than me!" He laughed and sat me down. He looked at me for a moment and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me close and tight. My head was pressed up against his chest and I could smell pine and all sorts of other trees. I wrapped my arms around me. "You're it, Akari." "I know Luke." he let go. "I'm not talking about the game." Then he walked off. Leaving me standing there. Confused.

It was a little past midnight and everyone said their goodbyes. Luke never looked at me again that night. Chase walked me home. He was drunk. I wasn't too bad. We talked and laughed the whole way. Once we got to my front porch, he kissed me, passionately. His hands were wrapped around my neck. They started traveling further down my body. I felt one hand begin to slide up my shirt and one headed towards the button on my pants. If Luke could do it, why couldn't I? I kissed Chase. The more I kissed him, the more I realized that this wasn't right. "Chase, I can't…" he stopped and looked at me. He nodded. "Okay. Goodnight, Akari." he gave me a kiss and walked off. I think I hurt his feelings. I couldn't do it with just anyone. I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved. From the looks of things now, Chase wasn't the one I loved.

* * *

**So, reviews? Tell me what you guys think! Hopefully it won't take too long to put another chapter up! Maybe tonight? Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR THE CHARACTERS WITHIN.**

**Okay! Luke's POV! Please review guys! Thanks so much! **

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I tossed and turned in my bed. All I could think about was Angela and Chase kissing. Why would he just leave Angela like that? On her doorstep? She looked so beautiful. Why do I care so much? Why should it matter to me?

"You're it." I spoke aloud. Why did I say that? What did I even mean? There's just something about her… The way she smiled and her teeth dazzled. The way her eyes gleamed. Or her body. Maybe the way she made me feel when I was around her. I always felt my best. The most amazing Luke there could ever be! Now, without her, I'm nothing.

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I missed her sooo much. I wish we could at least talk. Just for a minute! To see if she's okay and if she's happy with him. It'd make everything sooo much better and I won't be going crazy over her! I'll be okay with her and Chase and maybe when I'm in the same room with her, I won't keep staring at her! Selena doesn't have to know. She probably does things all the time that I wouldn't like. I just need to talk to Akari. "Akari…" I sighed.

I didn't know how much longer I could wait. I looked over to my clock to see that it was 3:45 in the morning. I took a deep breath and jumped up from my bed. I pulled on my jeans and a jacket. I was out the door within two minutes. I couldn't wait until morning. I was scared that I'd chicken out. I stopped by the forest to grab another wild red rose and was off.

The stars were bright and the moon was full. There was a light chill. I shivered. I breathed in, then out. I could see my breath, as if it were fog surrounding me. It was getting cold and quick. I continued on my way. My palms were getting sweaty and my heart beat faster and faster with every step I had taken. I was nervous, but I couldn't help but be excited. I couldn't believe I was actually going to talk to her again! I hoped Akari wouldn't be mad. I was scared that she'd tell me to leave. I really did her wrong.

When I came upon Akari's house, I noticed that her lights were still on. I looked in the window to see Akari dressed in a sexy blue gown that went to her thighs. She was in the kitchen, reaching in her cabinets. All sorts of pans fell and made a huge clashing sound. I jumped a little. "Damn it!" She stomped her foot. She bent down and picked up all the fallen pans and sat them on the counter. Her legs looked amazing in that gown! She searched through all the pans. "Still not the right one!" Akari turned around, facing her cabinets, and reached again. I watched as she tip-toed and her tiny hands reached towards a skillet that she couldn't reach. I giggled. She was so cute when she was frustrated. Akari turned towards the window. She must have heard me.

I hid down as fast as I could. I hope she didn't see me. But, didn't I want to talk to her? "Yes, but I didn't want to get looking through the window!" I clasped my hands over my mouth. I looked up to see Akari looking down on me with a shocked expression. I stood up, smiled, and waved. She still looked shocked. I felt my cheeks get hot. I mouthed, "Can I come in?" Her head nodded. I walked around the house to the door. Before I reached it, the door open. The same expression on her face. I looked her up and down, there was no denying how amazing she looked with the little curls in her brown hair. There was a long silence. I wasn't sure what to say. I looked around her house for a bit. This was killing me.

"Umm, hey, Akari! I, Uhh, brought you a rose!" I stretched my hand out towards her. She took it in her hand, "So, have you left any roses on my doorstep by any chance?" I could feel my face getting hot. "Kinda…" I looked back at her. "Akari, I… I was hoping we could talk." "About what?" she spoke as she put the rose in a cup of water. "I'm not really sure… I just miss you…" I walked closer towards her. "Luke, I miss you, too. Can I ask you something first?" she played with her hands. "Yeah, anything." "Why were you spying on me through my window at 4 in the morning?" A playful smile crossed her face. I nervously fiddled with my hands. I was an idiot. "I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had to talk to you. I thought it'd make everything better. So, I came here. I saw all your lights on and I wanted to make sure you didn't have company or anything." she smiled.

A moment passed before there was anything said. Akari's expression grew concerned. "Luke, what's been wrong? Owen told us that you haven't been yourself lately." I walked over to her table and sat in a chair. She followed. I sighed, "Akari, I just feel…" I looked into her eyes. Her eyes stared back at mine. They seemed to see right through me. "Sad. Like something's missing. I'm not me anymore. Selena drives me crazy. I mean, c'mon, she's a bitch! More importantly, I can't talk to you. You made my life fun. Even for that short time. Something happened to me. I just need you in my life. You're it, Akari. You're what's been missing." I looked down as I fiddled with my hands. Her hand fell on top of mine. "Luke, it's okay. We CAN talk. I'm still going to be mad at you for a while. I mean, you just left me. I was alone and depressed. I was without my best friend. You didn't and don't know how much you mean to me. How important to me you are. You're my best friend and always will be." I looked back to her to see a tear falling from her eye. My heart melted. I kneeled beside her and wiped the falling tears away. "Ohh, Akari! Don't cry! I'm sooo sorry! I never meant to hurt you… I don't know why I did! I thought I loved Selena…" Her expression grew sadder. More tears started to fall. "What is it, Akari? You can tell me."

She backed away from me as she stood up. She wiped her tears from her eyes and adverted her gaze to the window. "Luke… I can't do it again. I can't be friends with you if you're just going to leave me. If you're just going to run back to Selena and ignore me! I can't! it hurts too much! Luke, you have no idea how I feel about you. You never will! Why do you have to be with Selena? She treats you like shit! And you STILL sleep with her! Why do you have to be so stupid? Why can't you see -" She stopped. My body stiffened for a moment. I really had hurt her. All because of Selena. "Akari…" I whispered. I walked closer to her. I wiped away her many fallen tears. I held her face in my hands. "Akari, I never meant to hurt you, honest. There's not a minute that passes by and I don't think of you. There's something strange going on with me. I thought that if I'd talk to you, it'd be over with. But, it just grows stronger and stronger. From the way it sounds," I smiled. "You feel the same way." "Luke, I-"

I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know what gave me the idea. I just had to. I held her face and brought my lips towards her. We kissed. Not just a peck, but an actual kiss. My heart started pounding and my stomach did back flips. After a few seconds she wrapped her arms around my back. I moved my hands from her face and ran my fingers through her hair and along her back. I couldn't stop kissing her. Nothing has ever felt so right. It was so soft and soothing. I don't think she could help it either. I could feel tears form in my eyes out of joy and happiness. I pulled her in closer to me. Our bodies seemed to fit perfectly beside each other. Like we were missing puzzle pieces. The kissing got more passionate. Her breath grew harder and faster. It was getting intense. We kissed and kissed. She started walking, but never breaking our kiss. As she walked, and kissed me, she unzipped my jacket and pulled it off. I felt her smile through our kiss as her hands wondered playfully around my chest.

We walked closer to her bed. She laid me down, lit some candles, and turned off the lights. Aromas of lavender and vanilla circulated us. Akari got on top of me and took off her gown. I really hope this isn't a dream.

* * *

The sun began to shine through the curtains, as I lay on Akari's bed. She's sound asleep with her body intertwined with mine. Her skin was so smooth. I ran my hand gently over her fragile little body. I was exhausted from last night. It couldn't have been anymore perfect! I smiled to myself. My heart felt like melted butter as I lied there watching her sleep. Her breath smelled so sweet and her breathing was so calming. I could feel my heart beat faster. She was so dreamy. How come I've never seen this before? She was perfect! I really must be an idiot.

I pulled her closer to me and started kissing her ear gently. I watched as a smile grew over her face. She was still fast asleep. She looked so peaceful. I looked around her little house and how beautiful it was outside her window. I looked back to her. Breath taking. I definitely could get use to this! I smiled once more. I laid my head beside hers and tried to fall back asleep. Reality was finally better than my dreams!

Failing, I got up out of bed, as gently as I could. I gave Akari a kiss on the forehead and brushed the hair out of her face. I slipped my clothes back on and made my way towards her kitchen. I grabbed the skillet that Akari was reaching for last night. I laughed thinking about her reaching for it last night. I found some eggs, cracked them open, and poured them into the skillet. I cut up a little spinach to put in mine. I was hoping it wouldn't be too loud and wake Akari. I looked over to her and saw that she was still sleeping.

Once the eggs were done, I popped some toast into the toaster and made some toast. I sat the two plates on her table with eggs and bacon. I found two glasses and set them out with Sunny D. Akari was still sleeping, so, I walked outside to find some flowers. I looked around her house to find some blue mist flowers. I pulled them from the ground and brought them inside. I filled a vase with water from under her sink and placed them on the middle of the table. I looked back to her and watched as her eyes began to open. Perfect timing! I walked over to her and looked down at her. "Good morning, Beautiful." I leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. She smiled. "Did last night really happen? I thought I just dreamed it!" I grinned. "Yep! It was amazing, too!" I laced my fingers with hers. She stretched and got out of bed. I watched as she stood up. Her body was beautiful. Her curves were perfect. She smiled and her cheeks grew red. She slipped her gown back on while avoiding my eyes. She was embarrassed! How cute! "Are you hungry?" "I'm starving!" "Good!" I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen table. I carefully placed her down in a chair. She laughed the whole way.

"I forgot how much I missed you picking me up like that!" she said in between chews. "WOW! You're an amazing cook, too! You're going to have to cook for me more often!" I laughed. "Anything for you." Akari continued eating, but with each bite, her smile faded. "Akari, are you okay?" I placed my hand on top of hers. "We had sex, right?" spoken with a tone of hurt and anger. "Yeah, it was great! Why? What is it?" I was really getting worried. "I wasn't your first. You slept with Selena. Did you… did you just use me?" she glared at me. "Akari, NO! you were my first! Selena and I have never. She's always wanted to, but I just couldn't." She slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "You LIAR! Selena told everyone at Toby's how great it was! I can't believe you!" She ran to the bathroom and slammed it shut.

"Akari, Wait! We never had sex! Don't you know how Selena is? She was so scared that we were going to, well, do this. Hahaha! She couldn't stand you! She was going to do anything to upset you! Don't you wonder why I got up and left? I was scared to say anything, because… I was jealous. I really didn't want to hear or see Chase kiss you again. I hated it. It killed me! My heart fell to pieces! You have to believe me, Akari!" I started to knock on the door. I fell to my knees. "Akari, please…" The door opened and I fell to my back. She laughed her angelic laughed. She bent down and kissed me. My heart melted. I opened my eyes to see her gazing into my eyes. Then, she tickled me. She sat on top of me and tickled my sides. "Akari, stop it! Hahahaa!" "Nope! You have the most adorable smile when you get tickled! I can't just stop!" I laughed and laughed. I couldn't take it anymore. I forced myself up and picked her up. I twirled her around for a minute and laid her on the bed. I sat over top of her and started tickling her. "Hahahah! Luke! Hahaa! STOP!" "Ohh, no! I can't Akari! Look at that cute smile! I can't just stop!" I said, mocking her.

We wrestled and tickled each other for a little while, until, we heard a knock on the door. We stared at each other. Who could it be? Akari pushed me off of her and threw on her robe that only went a little below her thighs. It better not be some guy like Gill, or Chase. Even though, Chase was her boyfriend. WAS. "Luke, hide!" I hid underneath the bed and watched as Akari went to the door. It was Chase. "Hi, Chase! What are you doing here?" He looked her up and down. Then smiled. Asshole. "Hey, Akari." He stared at her legs. I could feel the anger start to build up inside me. "I was wondering if you'd like to get some lunch?" Still looking at her legs. "Lunch? Well, Chase, I got up late and I still have to do some chores around here. Maybe another time?" He looked her up and down once more and stopped at her chest. This was seriously starting to piss me off. "Akari, last night you said you weren't ready to do anything with me, but look at you! Why are you looking so damn hot?" he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He was going in for a kiss. She blocked it. YES! "Uhh, Thanks, Chase! I really need to go! See ya!" she shut the door before he could say anything.

She looked out the little peep hole in the door for what seemed like hours. When she turned around, I came out from under her bed. We sat on her bed for a while. I placed my arm around her back and pulled her close. She laid her head on my shoulder. "I can't believe the way he looked at you." I clenched my fists. She looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes. "Are you jealous, Lukey?" I turned away. "We need to tell them." She sat up. "I know. It's going to crush Chase. Selena's going to be pissed!" I wrapped both arms around her and kissed her lips. "I know, but you're sure as hell worth it."

* * *

**Unexpected? It's a bit sooner than I wanted it to happen, but it's my favorite chapter! I just love Luke and Akari! I tried doing it in Luke's Point of View like "Thy Entertainer" suggested! Tell me what you think! Don't be afraid to review! Thanks!**


End file.
